la vida es rara pero asi es divertida
by MomoXB16
Summary: mi vida siempre fue aburrida, sin amigos y siempre encerrada dentro de cuatro paredes pero todo cambio al poner un pie en la entrada de ese instituto./ -Por que rayos estas vestida de neko/ - oye enana calmate no es para tanto/- solo quiero estrargularlo jejeej/ - Estan dementes!.
1. Un día normal

La vida es rara, pero así es divertida

Chapter 1: Un día Normal

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de tokyo, todo estaba en calma y las personas que trabajaban desde muy temprano ya inundaban las calles de la ciudad. Era un lunes de normalidad hasta que….

AAAAHHHH!... LLEGARE TARDE- Grito una linda chica de cabellera lisa y larga de color naranja que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que tenía unos hermosos pero inusuales ojos color rosa palido. La chica salió lo mas rápido que puedo de su casa ya que era su primer dia de clases y no podía llegar tarde ya que daría una mala impresión, esos eran los pensamientos de la joven pelirroja .

La joven iba corriendo por las calles de Tokio a una velocidad impresionante que cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que ella corria en un maratón o algo así. Cuando pudo divisar el edificio se le iluminaron los ojos ya que todavía habían alumnos en la entrada del instituto saludando a viejos joven camino a la entrada lo mas calmada posible pero la verdad es que por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, ya que después de todo ser nueva en el instituto no le agradaba mucho, además de sentir miedo al creer que no iba a encajar en su nueva escuela.

-Rayos! Por que me ven tanto?- se preguntaba internamente la pelirroja- será que me veo mal con el uniforme y por eso me quedan viendo como si fuera un fenómeno?- cohibida por sus pensamientos la pelirroja miro con disimulo su uniforme ( Camisa blanca, saco azul oscuro, corbata roja, falda roja cuadriculada que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, medias blancas con tres dedos por debajo de las rodillas, zapatos negros y su cabello bien peinado y recogido en dos mechones a un lado de su cabeza y sujetados con su inseparable cinta de color) para ver si tenia algo mal colocado pero al parecer todo estaba en orden. La pelirroja iba tan distraída mirándose que no se fijo por donde iba y choco con alguien.

- Oye! Mira por donde vas!- le grito una chica morena de cabello color azabache que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y ojos color verde esmeralda, llevaba el mismo uniforme solo que las medias eran diferentes ya que estas le llegaban 5 dedos mas arriba de las rodillas y eran de color negro.

-oh! Lo siento no fue mi intensión, es que iba tan distraída y no me di cuenta perdón- dijo la pelirroja

- no te preocupes. Creo que fui un poco grosera, discúlpame tu a mi- dijo la chica al ver con quien había chocado- Eres nueva?, no recuerdo a verte visto antes por aquí-dijo la morena

-Etto.. si! Jejeje- dijo la pelirroja un poco nerviosa- Me llamo Momoko akatsutsumi- dijo extendiéndole la mano a la otra joven

- yo soy kaoru matsubara –dijo la morena – y dime momoko en que salón estas?

-mmmm…. Según este papel en el salón 2C- dijo momoko

-qué curioso, te toco conmigo – dijo kaoru- ven sígueme

- si claro, gracias- dijo momoko

Las chicas caminaron por los pasillos y kaoru le mostro a momoko cual era su casillero, luego caminaron hacia el salón donde la maestra ya estaba dentro del mismo.

Kaoru entro y le esplico a la maestra el porque de su retraso luego se sentó en su lugar, la maestra salió del salón encontrándose con momoko en la puerta le dio una sonris y le hizo un ademan de que esperara un momento.

-Alumnos hoy tenemos a una compañera, por favor sean amables con ella- dijo la maestra- ya puedes pasar.

Momoko camino hasta quedar al lado de la maestra con una cara sumamente seria, viendo y examinando a los que serian sus compañeros de clases pero no es porque ella se creyera mas que ella o algo asi, ese comportamiento era sumamente natural en ella.

La joven al observar los que serian sus compañeros de clase tuvo curiosidad en algunas personas, en la primera que fijo su mirada fue en una chica de cabello blanco que le tapaba casi toda su cara y que encontraba la mesa de su puesto la cosa mas interesante del mundo luego paseo su mirado a un chico rubio que parecía que lo que estaba escribiendo era sumamente divertido ya que debes en cuando dejaba escapar una que otra sonrisa y delante de el una rubia que la miraba con una sonrisa dulce, luego poso sus ojos en una castaña que no la miraba a ella de hecho miraba a uno de sus compañeros de clase que también era un castaña pero lo que la intrigo de sobre manera fue la forma de ver de la chica parecía una poseída, era una mirada tan sádica que pareciese que lo quisiese matar, luego atrás de la peli blanco un chico que parecía que la miraba a ella pero en realidad miraba a la peli blanco, luego dirigió su mirada a cuatro personas mas una chica de cabello castaño sumamente claro que la miraba detenidamente , un chico de cabello verde que tenia unos audífonos puestos y hacia como si estuviera prestando atención a lo que decía la profesora y vio a kaoru con una cara de pocos amigos cosa que le extraño ya que ella estaba bien cuando la vio pero dirigió su mirada hacia el puesto de atrás de kaoru y encontró el motivo de su enojo era un chico de cabello azabache que estaba jugando con el cabello de kaoru y hasta parecía que se divertía cuando iba a quitar la mirada se fijo en un chico que la miraba intensamente que hasta la puso nerviosa.

Todo eso observo momoko solo en unos cuantos segundos luego recobro la compostura y se dispuso a presentarse.

-hola, mi nombre es momoko akatsutsumi, es un placer conocerlos- dijo momoko haciendo una leve reverencia pero aun asi seguía sintiendo esa mirada en su persona, que puso un poco incomoda.

- Bueno momoko siéntate en el puesto libre- dijo la maestra

-Si!- respondió momoko

Momoko camino hasta su lugar era segunda en la pila al lado de la ventana, justo delante del chico de mirada penetrante. Al llegar se quedo un momento mirándolo, era tanta la tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos los presentes tenían su vista hacia ellos dos , pero luego ese chico le dedico una sonrisa de medio lado que hiso que momoko frunciera el ceño pero ella no se explicaba el por que de esa reacción de parte de ella, es decir ni siquiera lo conocía por que razón reaccionar así, pero al parecer su reacción le agrado al chico ya que agrando esa sonrisa haciendo que momoko por fin cortara contacto visual con el y se sentara de una vez por todas. haciendo que todos volviera a lo que estaban haciendo antes y la profesora iniciara su clase.

-Qué rayos le pasa a ese chico ni siquiera lo conozco porque me miro así?- pensó momoko- rayos! Porque me mira tanto me estoy poniendo nerviosa, pero lo más extraño fue el hecho de que ensancho su sonrisa cuando fruncí el ceño es como si hubiera querido que yo reaccionara de esa manera…-dijo momoko – rayos cuerpo no te muevas tu solo por favor…- pero impulso su cuerpo momoko se volteo encarando nuevamente al joven que la veía con la misma sonrisa pero entonces ella le dedico una sonrisa igual haciendo que el se sorprendiera por un momento para luego voltear hacia la ventana como si nada, momoko también se volteo esta vez para prestarle atención a la maestra- me siento mas alivida pero por que hice eso es como si lo estuviera retando o algo asi, espero que no lo tome asi, rayos por que mi cuerpo tiene que ser tan impulsivo-penso momoko.

Las clases continuaron hasta que…

Ring….Ring…

-Por fin receso- pensó momoko cogiendo las cosas que se llevaría como su lunch, su celular y su mp3.

-Hey! Momoko andando- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa

- a donde?- pregunto momoko de forma inocente

-pues a merendar a que mas jeje- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa burlona

-a claro jejeje– dijo momoko de forma nerviosa

Caminaron hasta el patio y se sentaron en una mesa que tenía a un lado un árbol grande de cerezo.

Y dime momoko por que te transferiste en segundo a esta escuela?- pregunto kaoru

Bueno por que a mi padre lo trasladaron en el trabajo a si que tuvimos que mudarnso- respondió momoko con una sonrisa

Ya veo y en tu otra escuela tenias muchos amigos-pregunto kaoru

La verdad es que nunca he tenido amigos de verdad ya que cuando las personas se acercaban a mi lo hacían por interés y para tener esa clases de amigos preferí estar sola- respondió momoko un poco triste

Te entiendo hay personas despreciables que son así pero ay otras que por lo que veo tu no eres así – dijo kaoru con una sonrisa- pero yo siempre he pensado que hay que saber buscar a tus amigos y cuando sepas que son en verdad tus amigos es por que ellos te aceptan como eres y no tratan de cambiarte o de conseguir algo contigo

Si yo opino lo mismo- dijo momoko recuperada con una gran sonrisa(bipolar)- Por cierto tengo una duda

Cual?-respondio kaoru

Que relación tienes con el chico que se sienta detrás de ti?- pregunto momoko pero tuvo que agregar algo mas al ver la cara de enojo de kaoru- yo solo lo pregunto por que el parecía feliz jugando con tu cabello jeje- dijo momoko nerviosa

No tenemos ninguna relación es solo que al muy idiota le gusta molestarme lo hace desde que entre en primer año al instituto, y siempre se cree mejor que yo, ah! Me saca de mis casillas- dijo kaoru enojada

Jejeje…. Ya veo – dijo momoko un poco asustada, pero luego cambio esa cara por una de curiosidad- y como se llama?

Butch tanaka, pero el no es el único hay 5 mas aparate de él, es solo que a él lo detesto.

¿5 más?

Si son amigos y se hacen llamar los rowdyruff boys, están locos. Ves a los idiotas que están sentados allá? Ellos son y su líder por así decirlo es brick sato, el chico que se sienta detrás de ti.

Ya veo

Ring….. Ring…..

Será mejor volver no quiero tener problemas con los profesores el primer dia de clases- dijo kaoru

Si

Las clases continuaron hasta acabar luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Ya llegue! –dijo momoko entrando a su casa

Bienvenida cariño, que tal la escuela?- pregunto su madre

Normal supongo Jejeje…- respondió momoko

Momoko subió a su habitación ya que quería descansar un poco se cambio el uniforme y se acostó en su cama mirando el techo.

-Con que brick sato, interesante- dijo momoko con una sonrisa- creo que este año será fantástico- dijo quedándose dormida.


	2. Y todo por una pequeña broma

-aaaaaa-dialogo

-(aaaaaa)-pensamientos

Chapter 2: Y todo por una pequeña broma

-mmm.. ahh.. Qué lindo día- dijo momoko al levantarse de su cama e ir a abrir la ventana de su habitación, cuando una corriente eléctrica le paso por todo el cuerpo- brrr… que sensación tan rara es como si hoy fuera a ocurrir algo-dijo la pelirroja- bueno sea lo que sea ojala quesea bueno.

Momoko salió de su habitación con el uniforme puesto y se dirigió hacia el comedor que estaba en la planta baja, allí la esperaba su madre con el desayuno listo.

-buenos días momo- le dijo su madre dedicándole una sonrisa

-buenos días mama- respondió momoko de la misma forma

Momoko comía su desayuno tranquilamente ya que se había levantado muy temprano así que todavía tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al instituto, su madre que había estado poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas se sentó al lado de momoko con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, momoko un poco incomoda por la actitud de su madre decidió hablar.

-Mama que ocurre?- dijo momoko

-por qué crees que ocurre algo?-respondió su madre

-porque cada vez que sonríes de esa manera, es porque algo está ocurriendo o va a suceder-dijo momoko dirigiéndole una mirada desconfiada a su madre.

-eso no es cierto- respondió su madre fingiendo indignación

-claro que sí, ya dime que pasa- dijo momoko

-bueno, lo que pasa es que un amigo de tu padre viene de visita la próxima semana y pues él tiene un hijo y como él va a salir en un viaje después de su visita, nos pidió de favor que cuidemos de su hijo por el fin de semana y….- la mama de momoko iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida por momoko

-espera, espera, como que un chico se quedara en la casa- dijo momoko enojada pero luego cambio esa cara por una sonriente – es guapo?! – pregunto

- no lo sé hija, en serio solo te importa eso, además no me dejaste terminar- dijo su madre reprochándole su comportamiento

- lo siento- dijo momoko con una carita de perrito atropellado- pero es solo que tengo curiosidad ( además de quesería genial tener a un chico GUAPO en casa _ , si eso ocurriera podría morir feliz ahhhh! Que emoción espero y sea lindo) ya puedes continuar- dijo momoko sonriente

-como decía él se quedara en nuestra casa pero como la habitación de huéspedes esta inhabilitada por ahora, pues el dormirá en tu habitación- dijo la mama de momoko sonriente

- perdón? Creo que escuche mal dijiste que dormirá en mi habitación?!- dijo momoko sonriendo forzadamente – Como se te ocurra mama! Que duerma en el piso o en el sofá, aunque sea un supermodelo no le daré mi cama sabes que no me gusta que nadie entre a mi habitación y mucho menos un desconocido- dijo momoko muy enojada

-hija no te estoy pidiendo permiso, es una orden- dijo su madre muy seria

- eso no es justo mama- dijo la pelirroja

-momoko hazlo por tu padre, de pronto tu y el hijo del amigo de tu padre se vuelvan amigos-dijo la mama de momoko con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo pero solo por papa, ya me voy – dijo momoko

- porque te vas tan temprano

- quiero caminar un rato, bueno adiós mama

-Momo recuerda que la visita del amigo de tu padre será el viernes que viene- dijo su madre

-ok- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de su casa

Momoko iba caminando por la calles de la ciudad muy tranquila, después de todo todavía tenía tiempo de llegar al instituto temprano, todo iba bien hasta que…

-AUN LADO!-Grito una chica que paso corriendo por el lado de momoko, con el mismo uniforme del instituto al que momoko asistía, a momoko se le hizo muy extraño que aquella chica corriera así después de todo había mucho tiempo para llegar, además de que le dio la vaga impresión de haberla visto en algún lado.

-(que raro donde la habré visto y lo más extraño es porque corre todavía tiene tiempo de sobra para llegar al instituto)- esos eran los pensamientos de la linda pelirroja, momoko decidió seguir a la extraña chica hasta el instituto- vaya si que corre rápido- se dijo así misma. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que ella tenía razón, todavía no habían llegado los estudiantes, decidió ver su reloj para comprobar la hora y efectivamente era muy temprano aun.

La chica misteriosa se paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin tener la menor idea de que momoko la seguía de lejos.

-(rayos! Cuál era su casillero?, el muy idiota lo habrá cambiado?)-se preguntaba la chica internamente-(creo que es este, Jejeje… el tarado no sabe lo que le espera) pensó con una cara de interrogación para después cambiarla por una sádica

-(que está haciendo? No logro ver nada desde aquí pero si me acerco me descubre)-pensaba momoko-bueno creo que me arriesgare-susurro para sí misma

-Oye! Que estás haciendo?-pregunto momoko alterando a la extraña

-N-NADA – grito la chica golpeándose con la puerta del casillero que acababa de cerrar

- y que hacías en ese casillero?-(que buena pregunta momoko)pensó siendo sarcástica consigo misma

-Es mi casillero, es que acaso yo no puedo abrir mi casillero? O hay que pedir permiso para eso- respondió la extraña de forma grosera

-no, solo tenía curiosidad, lo siento si te moleste- respondió momoko

-pues que crees, si lo hiciste, así que adiós-dijo la chica haciendo un ademan con las manos para darle a entender a momoko que se fuera cosa que causo la molestia de la pelirroja

-oye no tienes que ser grosera, yo solo tenía curiosidad, que acaso es malo ser curiosa- dijo momoko un poco enfadada

-sí, es malo que acaso no has oído la frase "no metas las narices donde no te llaman" ahora adiós- dijo la chica molesta

-Grr.. Sabes qué?, no pienso seguir con esta absurda discusión, adiós- dijo momoko muy molesta

-uff casi me descubren -susurro la chica para si

El instituto poco a poco se fue llenando de estudiantes y pronto empezaron las clases. Momoko estaba muy concentrada en poner atención a lo que decía el profesor, pero una mirada hizo que voltear a otra dirección, era la misma chica que la miraba ¿suplicante?-(no solo debe ser mi imaginación, ella fue muy grosera conmigo sin yo hacerle nada)-pensó momoko frunciendo el ceño, esto hizo que la chica volteara nuevamente hacia el frente-( desde cuando se sienta diagonal a mí, no me había dado cuenta, con razón me parecía haberla visto )- luego se volteo nuevamente a prestar atención a la clase, pero lo que momoko no sabía era que su compañero de atrás miraba cada acción de ellas

-(Que interesante)-pensó brick-(me intriga saber más de ti momoko, que clase de persona serás?, creo que será divertido averiguarlo. Tenía razón este año será genial)

Mientras tanto una chica de cabellera blanca que le tapaba casi toda su cara y que estaba sentada al lado de momoko estaba tratando de prestar atención a lo que decía el maestro pero sus pensamientos tenían otros planes

-(porque todo acabo así?)-se preguntaba la chica-(será que alguna vez podre conseguir amigos con los que pueda ser yo misma?)

Las clases pasaron y llego la hora del receso

Ring.. Ring…

Momoko y kaoru caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del instituto hasta que vieron a dos chicas que parecían discutir o más bien una gritaba nerviosa y otra le preguntaba ingenuamente. La chica que parecía nerviosa tenía su espalda cubriendo un casillero y sus manos extendidas a ambos lados impidiendo el paso al casillero a la otra chica nerviosa tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y unos lindos ojos morados, llevaba el mismo uniforme solo que sus medias eran como las de momoko pero negras y en su cabellos llevaba una pequeña trenza a un lado de su flequillo y entre medio de la trenza una cinta delgada de color morado y la otra chica era rubia de ojos de un hermoso color azul cielo, con el mismo uniforme solo que sus medias era blanca que le llegaban 6 dedos más arriba del tobillo y tenía su cabello recogido en dos coletas que le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda

-Me podrías dar un permiso, necesito abrir mi casillero- dijo la rubia

- no puedes!-Respondió nerviosa la castaña

-porque no? Es mi casillero- pregunto la rubia inocentemente

- aaamm… pues.. Etto.. Porque está en remodelación, que no te dijeron?-respondió la castaña lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-en remodelación?-pregunto la rubia inocente

La "conversación" de las chicas llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, lo que hizo que la mayoría formara un circulo para ver mejor lo que pasaba incluyendo a momoko, kaoru, ciertas chicas y los RRb. hasta que llego un maestro

-Que es lo pasa aquí?-pregunto el maestro

-pues.. yo solo quería abrir mi casillero pero está en remodelación- respondía la rubia

-(rayos porque me tuve que equivocar de casillero y lo peor de todo inventar semejante tontería, bien hecho cerebro)-pensaba la castaña más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-remodelación? Qué tontería es esa, señorita nakamura por favor hágase a un lado y deje a su compañera en paz- dijo el profesor haciendo a un lado a la castaña- ya puede abrir su casillero señorita gotokuji.

-gracias-respondió la rubia abriendo su casillero

-no lo hagas-dijo la castaña pero tanto la rubia como el profesor no le prestaron atención

-Cuidado!-grito la castaña empujando a la rubia a un lado haciendo que le salpicara un poco de pintura en la cara y dejando al profesor totalmente lleno de pintura, plumas y escarcha.

-PERO QUE ES ESTO?-grito colérico el maestro

Todos los estudiantes se reventaban en risa mientras la castaña miraba nerviosamente al profesor

-una broma profesor-respondió irónicamente un castaño de ojos morados oscuros usando el uniforme del instituto que consistía en una camisa blanca, corbata roja, saco azul oscuro, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color- creo que la señorita nakamura sabía lo que iba a suceder- dijo esta vez mirando a la castaña con una mirada divertida y una sonrisa a medio lado la cual lo miraba enojada.

-usted hizo esto señorita nakamura?!-pregunto más calmado el profesor

-yo le dije que no lo abriera-respondió la chica nerviosa

-pues… ESTA CASTIGADA, dígame quien más participo en esto porque no creo que haiga sido usted sola-dijo el profesor mirando a todos los que se encontraban ahí haciendo que todos pararan de reír, la chica iba a decir la verdad cuando alguien la interrumpió

- yo la ayude- grito momoko, sorprendiendo a todos incluyendo a la castaña

- que haces?-susurro kaoru

-no puedo dejarla sola, no se la razón, es algo extraño pero sé que no puedo dejarla sola- respondió momoko

-pero es su problema no el tuyo- volvió a susurrar kaoru

- es problema mío desde que grite-susurro momoko- Yo la ayude profesor, yo le di la idea de las plumas

-(rayos! No puedo dejarla sola)- pensó kaoru- yo también, yo le di la idea de la pintura- dijo con una sonrisa mirando a momoko que se había colocado al lado de la castaña.

- y yo- grito la rubia sorprendiendo a todos, la castaña no salía del asombro acaso la chica a la que le iba a caer todo eso se estaba echando la culpa por algo que no hizo?

-Pero tú..- trato de decir la castaña pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por la rubia

-recuerdas, yo te di la idea de la escarcha, que por cierto resalta sus ojos profesor!- dijo la rubia haciendo que todos comenzaran a reír de nuevo y enfureciendo mas al maestro

- si así lo cree señorita gotokuji está castigada al igual que las otras dos- dijo el profesor colérico señalando a momoko y kaoru, mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba una chica de pelo blanco susurraba cosas que sin querer llegaron a oídos de otra chica que estaba al lado de ella

- rayos ni siquiera con la escarcha se le pega algo de felicidad al viejo amargado, aunque viéndolo mejor se ve mejor que todos los días- susurro la peli blanco haciendo que la otra chica se mordiera el labio inferior para contener la risa

- si ahora parece un topo de fiesta- respondió la chica de al lado a la peliblanco mirándola luego ambas miraron al maestro chaparrito con unas ENORMES gafas que parecías dos fondos de botella y luego se miraron de nuevo y no pudieron contener la risa

-HAHAHAHAHHA!-reían como maniáticas las dos chicas haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ellas y las miraban interrogantes en especial porque la peliblanco se estaba riendo y se escuchaban algunos murmullos como "la antisocial se está riendo?" o "esa es el hielo seco?" las chicas se percataron de que todos las estaban viendo, luego se miraron entre si y….- HHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!- volvieron a reír

-si les parece tan graciosos lo que acaba de pasar pueden acompañar a sus compañeras en el castigo- dijo el profesor haciendo que las chicas pararan de reír abruptamente

-QUE?!- gritaron ambas

-así como lo oyen están castigadas por faltarle el respeto a un profesor, ahora todos vuelvan a sus actividades- dicho esto el maestro se fue a limpiarse, los demás estudiantes se fueron esparciendo dejando solo a las chicas castigadas y a ciertos chicos.

-vaya vaya así que eras tú la que me hacia bromas, pero que crees, fallaste- dijo el castaño

-solo fue suerte murakami - dijo la castaña con cara de pocos amigos

- pero mira que tenemos aquí brick- dijo un peli verde claro de ojos color café claro con una sonrisa ladina mirando a la chica de cabellera castaña clara que parecía de color beige y ojos color ámbar la cual lo miraba de mala gana

-así?, y que ves haru?- le pregunto de vuelta un sexy pelirrojo de ojos rojos que tenía una sonrisa ladina y miraba a cierta pelirroja.

-a una chispita- respondió el peli verde dándole una sonrisa burlona a la oji ámbar sabía que era un apodo tonto pero que molestaba de sobre manera a la chica y tenía razón la chica lo empezó a ver mal y sonrojada por el apodo tan infantil.- y tu boomer?-le pregunto a un rubio de ojos azul oscuros y que miraba burlón a la rubia

- a una bebita llorona-respondió- y tu blake?-le pregunto a un peliblanco de ojos gris oscuro

- a la princesa de hielo-respondió- y tu Butch?- le pregunto al azabache

- a la niñita verde Jejeje –respondió el moreno viendo como kaoru lo miraba como si lo quisiera matar- y tu blitz?

- a una conejita juguetona- al igual que el peli verde el castaño sabía que era un apodo infantil pero a la chica le molestaba mucho

Momoko solo podía ver a sus compañeras con miedo al ver un aura maligna alrededor de ellas y sus caras tan enojadas que parecían demonios

- y que ves tú, brick?- preguntaron todos ala ves

-Pues…- el pelirrojo hizo una pose dando a entender que estaba pensando y en eso se le vino un recuerdo de momoko al final del día en la entrada del instituto comiendo una bolsa de dulce a una velocidad inhumana, ante tal recuerdo sonrió burlón- a la rosadita…-ahora la que daba miedo era momoko, ella sabía que el sobrenombre era tonto pero no le gusto nada la manera que lo dijo- o prefieres enana traga dulces- y esa fue la gota que derramo todo el vaso momoko se abalanzo así el, pero su compañeras la sujetaron haciendo que el sonriera mas pero luego momoko recupero la compostura y le dedico una sonrisa ladina

-saben chicas? Yo también veo algo Y ustedes?- pregunto momoko y como si algo hiciera clic en la cabeza de las chicas todas sonrieron divertidas haciendo que los chicos borraran las sonrisas de sus lindos rostros

- si tienes razón, yo solo veo a bobomer- respondió la rubia- creo que así era tu nombre, cierto?-haciendo que el rubio la viera mal

- si es verdad y yo solo veo al idiota #1- dijo kaoru

- y yo a una lechuga parlante- dijo la oji ámbar

- yo solo veo a una mota morada- dijo la castaña ya que ella sabía algo del chico y por eso le dijo así

- yo solo veo a un iceberg- dijo la peli blanca

- y que ves tú momoko?- pregunto kaoru haciendo que momoko sonriera mas

- a un semáforo con patas-respondió la pelirroja, los chicos estaban más que furiosos por esos estúpidos apodos

- conejita la próxima vez no te salvaras- dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente a ella tratando de intimidarla y los demás imitaron la acción del chico pero no les resulto

-Eso lo veremos-respondió ella

- eso es una declaración de guerra?- pregunto el castaño tan cerca de la chica hasta el punto de chocar sus frentes

Ring… ring….

-por supuesto que si- dijo para salir caminando a su salón acompañada de las demás

- que chica- dijeron todos a la vez

Continuara…


	3. Derritiendo el hielo

La contii: D

Aclaraciones: las chicas tienen 16 y los chicos 17

La canción que esta en este capítulo es el ending de bokura wa minna kaisou llamada "my sweet shelter" la puse porque me gusta mucho.

Espero que disfruten del capítulo: D

Chapter3: Derritiendo el hielo

-No puedo creer que me castigaran por reí, es tan injusto!- se quejaba la oji ámbar

-yo lo que no puedo creer es que me haiga equivocado de casillero, ahhhh estoy frustrada, quería ver al cretino bañado en pintura morada- dijo la castaña enojada

-lo que no puedo creer es que no merendé y para colmo me castigaron uff- dijo kaoru igual de enojada

Las chicas no dijeron nada mas en su caminata hasta el salón, al llegar todas se fueron a sus puestos luego de un rato las clases acabaron.

Ring….Ring…

-disfruta tu castigo enana traga dulces- dijo brick levantándose de su silla para salir del salón, haciendo que a momoko le saliera una venita en su sien.

-tarado- susurro momoko

Todos salieron del salón dejando solo a las 6 chicas, en ese momento entro el maestro

-bueno chicas como es la primera vez que las castigan y apenas comenzó el año escolar su castigo será leve, solo tienen que limpiar su aula de clases- dijo el profesor

-el aula?! Pero esta demasiado sucia!- dijo kaoru alterada viendo como habían dejado sus compañeros de clases el salón, digamos que estudiar con los RRB en el mismo salón solo deja desastres

-es cierto, esto parece un basurero, sabe lo mucho que nos tomara dejar este aula limpia, prefiero limpiar los baños tomaría menos tiempo!- dijo la castaña en el mismo estado de kaoru

-bueno, eso les enseñara a no hacer mas bromas y a no faltarle el respeto a los profesores, hasta mañana señoritas- respondió el profesor con una sonrisa, si que disfrutaba lo que pasaba, para luego salir del salón

-no puedo creerlo esos idiotas lo hicieron de maldad, ensuciaron todo el salón sabiendo que el profesor nos pondría a limpiar ah! como los detesto- grito la oji ámbar

- bueno ya que estamos metidas en esto, al menos deberíamos conocernos- dijo la rubia- mi nombre es miyako gotokuji – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa

- bueno, yo soy momoko akatsutsumi y ella es kaoru matsubara- dijo la pelirroja señalando a su amiga

- ya lo sabíamos jeje después de todo tu eres la chica nueva y a kaoru ya la conocíamos, bueno al menos su nombre- dijo miyako

- jeje cierto que tonta – dijo momoko

-porque..?- dijo la castaña haciendo las demás dirigieran su atención a ella-por que se involucraron en algo que no hicieron?- pregunto la castaña mirando a miyako, momoko y a kaoru ya que las otras dos estaban hay por su propia culpa

-yo lo hice porque sé que la broma no era para mí, además me pareciste interesante desde el primer año es solo que era muy tímida y no sabía cómo hablarte – dijo miyako con una sonrisa dulce- por cierto, a la próxima no seas muy obvia al hacer una broma, remodelación? Enserio? Supe que era una broma en el momento que dijiste esa palabra, soy dulce no ingenua- dijo la rubia cambiando esa sonrisa dulce por una traviesa

-segura que eras tímida? - dijo momoko mirando las acciones de la rubia la cual solo subió los hombros de forma desinteresada

-y yo que pensé que las rubias eran tontas- dijo kaoru sorprendida por la actitud de miyako

-oye! El hecho de que sea rubia no quiere decir que sea ingenua – dijo miyako reprochando la actitud de kaoru

-bueno, yo lo hice porque quería saber por qué lo hiciste, además quería conocerte mejor – dijo momoko- aunque la respuesta de por qué lo hiciste ya la respondiste, ya que la broma era para el castaño verdad?

-si así es, era para él pero me equivoque de casillero, el de él estaba a dos casilleros hacia la derecha del de miyako-respondió la castaña

-bueno ya aclarado eso, yo estoy aquí por pura curiosidad, eres interesante chica- dijo kaoru mirando a la castaña

-gracias-dijo la castaña- bueno ya que se sus nombres déjeme presentarme aunque sé que miyako y kaoru ya lo conocen, lo diré por momoko, me llamo bunny nakamura –dijo con una sonrisa – por cierto por que se reían tanto?-pregunto la castaña viendo esta vez a las otras chicas

- ah! Eso? Es porque creíamos que el profesor se veía mejor en morado y escarcha parecía topo de fiesta hahaha!- respondió la oji ámbar haciendo que todas rieran- por cierto me llamo akemi hattori pero si quieren pueden llamarme akemi-chan- dijo la chica de cabello castaño claro que le llegaba por la cadera y estaba amarrado en una coleta a medio lado alta, tenía el mismo uniforme, sus medias eran como las de miyako solo que eran negras.

- y tú? Cómo te llamas?- pregunto momoko a la peli blanco con una sonrisa

- m-me llamo Bell sasaki – respondió la chica de cabello blanco que le llegaba a la cadera, llevaba el mismo uniforme, sus medias eran como las de kaoru solo que blancas

- qué lindo nombre- dijo momoko con una gran sonrisa

-gracias, supongo- dijo Bell

-Bell puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo momoko

-de hecho ya lo hiciste?-dijo bunny con una sonrisa burlona haciendo reír a kaoru, miyako y akemi

-estoy hablando con Bell, maleducada- dijo momoko haciendo un puchero que hizo que las demás chicas rieran mas

-claro que es?-dijo Bell

-puedo ser tu amiga?-respondió momoko con una gran sonrisa sorprendiendo a todas, pero luego las demás chicas salieron de su asombro para dedicarle una gran sonrisa a Bell

-porque quieres ser mi amiga?- dijo Bell con desconfianza

-por que necesitas ser tu misma- dijo momoko

-vaya eres muy observadora- dijo miyako

-solo por eso? No quieres nada de mi?- pregunto Bell con desconfianza

-si quiero algo de ti, de hecho Queremos algo de ti, tu AMISTAD-dijo momoko con una gran sonrisa

-es cierto queremos ser tus amigas- dijo bunny- es decir yo nunca he tenido amigas, pero siempre he creído que sería lindo conversar con alguien sobre las bromas que le hare a ese idiota HAHAHA!- dijo bunny con una sonrisa para luego convertirse en una maniática, haciendo que a todas les bajara una gotita estilo anime

-Ok? Bunny si que eres rara- dijo kaoru mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro

- si en eso kaoru tiene razón pero así es divertido no?- dijo momoko con una gran sonrisa- y que nos dices Bell?, creo que hablo por todas al decir que queremos ser tus amigas cierto?- dijo viendo a las demás chicas que asintieron con una sonrisa- y tu respuesta es?- dijo momoko extendiéndole la mano a Bell que no salía de su asombro para luego tomar la mano de momoko y dedicarle una sonrisa que dejo a las demás anonadadas

- claro seremos amigas – dijo Bell sonriendo

- Bell te ves muy linda sonriendo, deberías sonreír más seguido- dijo miyako con una sonrisa dulce

-gracias- dijo Bell sonrojada de la vergüenza

-aww hasta se sonrojo!- dijeron kaoru y akemi

-bueno Bell, es hora de ser tu- dijo momoko acercando las manos para ponerle todo el cabello hacia atrás a Bell

-wow! Si que eres linda- dijeron todas

-bueno, deberíamos hacer la limpieza – dijo miyako

- Miyako, tenias que recordarlo- dijo momoko deprimida-Bueno a trabajar!- dijo cambiando de deprimida a entusiasta demasiado rápido

-bipolar~- dijeron todas excepto momoko

-yo no soy bipolar- dijo momoko indignada pero entonces cambio su cara por una energética- vamos! Hay que dejar este salón deslumbrante haciendo que las demás les bajaran una gotita estilo anime

Las chicas empezaron a limpiar el salón con mucha energía pero poco a poco se iban agotando.

-rayos nunca acabaremos! esos idiotas me las pagaran por haber ensuciado tanto el salón!- grito kaoru

-si es cierto, además esto es aburrido- dijo akemi poniendo un pucherito muy tierno

-Moe! Akemi-chan eres muy Moe!- grito de emoción momoko sobando su mejilla con la de akemi

-Moe? Ese es un término de manga cierto? Momoko no me digas que tú eres una otaku- dijo bunny

-claro que si, me fascinan todos los mangas e historietas, al igual que los libros de historias fantasía y magia- dijo momoko con una sonrisa

-eso es explica porque eres bipolar- dijo Bell con una sonrisa ladina

-no soy bipolar- dijo momoko enojada haciendo que Bell sonriera mas

-si lo eres!- respondieron las demás

- no puedo creer que se confabularan en mi contra- dijo momoko haciendo pucheros para luego cambiar a modalidad alegre- pero no importa yo las quiero igual

-bueno y que hacemos para que esto no sea tan aburrido- dijo kaoru

-tengo una idea – dijo akemi- cantemos algo

- buena idea, pero que cantamos- dijo miyako

- que le parece mmmm… a ya se! My sweet shelter- dijo momoko

- de acuerdo- dijo bell

- A cantar!- dijo momoko alzando su brazo

Todas

Ashita mo bokura wa minna kawaisou ?  
Sore mo ii ka nante sugao de irareru kono basho de  
Toushindai HAPINESU EBURIDEI (happiness everyday) oki ni mesu mama ni (do~zo)

Akemi  
Kenkai no soui desu hitori dakedo bocchi ja nai

Kaoru  
Sokora hen no otoko ja kono bibou ga yurusanai no

Miyako  
Damasarete wo ki no doku ? Sore kurai wa jo no kuchi desho

Todas  
Seidaku mo konton mo rashiku are

Akemi  
Ki ni shinai

Kaoru  
Dakedo ki ni Naru

Miyako  
Awaremi no kuuki

Todas  
Chotto iwayuru ookina ose wa kosei ni keirei

Otsukaresama ni wa hotto hitogokochi  
Ohitori-sama ni wa hodoyoi nukumori  
Yakkai koto JENEREETAA (generator) tenshi mo kyuusoku ouchi e kaerou  
Ashita mo bokura wa minna kawaisou  
Sore mo ii ka nante waraiatterareru kono basho de  
Toushindai HAPINESU EBURIDEI oki ni mesu mama ni

Momoko  
Urusakutte mo heiki dakedo chanto hon yomanakya

Bunny  
Haragurosa mo isso takumashisa to yoberu REBERU (level)

Bell  
Mukuwarenai RUUPU (loop) ? Gaiyaseki de ocha ni shimashou

Todas

SHIRIASU (serious) mo KOMEDII (comedy) mo don to koi

Momoko  
Nikumenai

Bunny  
Hottokenai ne

bell  
Aisubeki rinjin

Todas  
Konna imawashii ENERUGII (energy) toka nakanaka nai desho

Ganbaru anata mo tachiyotte mite yo  
Mayoeru anata mo bakabaka shiku naru  
Joushiki no REBORYUUSHON (revolution) gousokkyuu BIGGU BAN (Big Bang) ukkari ochitsuku  
Ashita mo bokura wa dokoka kawaisou ?  
Sore wa sore nari ni warukunai kanji wakaru ka na  
MAI RUUMU HAPINESU (my room happiness) koko ga ichiban no SHERUTAA (shelter)

Otsukaresama ni wa hotto hitogokochi  
Ohitori-sama ni wa hodoyoi nukumori  
Yakkai koto JENEREETAA tenshi mo kyuusoku o-uchi e kaerou  
Ashita mo bokura wa minna kawaisou

Sore mo ii ka nante waraiatterareru kono basho de  
Toushindai HAPINESU EBURIDEI oki ni mesu mama ni  
Sugao de irareru  
MAI RUUMU HAPINESU koko ga bokutachi no SHERUTAA

Después de haber cantado y limpiado se sentaron a descansar después de todo tuvieron que limpiar bastante.

-estoy muerta de cansancio- dijo miyako

-si yo también- dijo kaoru- y eso que hago deporte

-a mi me duele el cabello- dijo akemi

-como puede dolerte el cabello?- pregunto Bell

- no lo se pregúntaselo a el que a mí me duele todo el cuerpo como para preguntarle- dijo akemi haciendo que todas la miraran raro

- bueno ya que estoy en el salón me voy a vengar del idiota- dijo bunny con cara de maniática haciendo que las demás les bajara una gotita estilo anime

- y como te piensas vengar de el?- pregunto momoko

-pues dos palabras "cinta adhesiva"- dijo bunny con una sonrisa traviesa y cinta en las manos desconcertando a las demás

- como te vengaras con cinta adhesiva?- pregunto Bell

-lo veras mañana querida Bell HAHAHA!- dijo bunny con aire de misterio para luego reir como lunática

- pobre blitz- dijo akemi

-si pobre de el no quisiera estar en su lugar- dijo kaoru y las demás asintieron- oye ahora que me doy cuenta según lo que dijo blitz tú eras la que le hacía bromas todo el tiempo cierto?- pregunto kaoru

-si porque?- dijo bunny

-como es que este es tu primer castigo si has hecho muchas travesuras?- pregunto kaoru

-ah! Eso? Es porque nunca sabían quién era, yo no dejo huellas cuando bromas- dijo con una sonrisa

- vaya, entonces debes ser muy buena haciendo bromas- dijo akemi- tenemos mucho que aprender de ti sensei-dijo con ojitos en forma de estrella

-akemi-chan tiene razón quiero divertirme con esos tontos- dijo kaoru

-pues desde ahora seremos un grupo de superheroinas- dijo momoko con estrellas en los ojos y el brazo alzado en forma de puño

- lo de superheroinas NO! Pero tal vez si formar un grupo para darles un escarmiento a esos locos- dijo kaoru- están de acuerdo

- SI!- respondieron las demás

- y como nos llamaremos?- pregunto momoko

- a que te refieres con eso?- pregunto bunny

-es decir no es justo que ellos tengan nombre y nosotras no, además hay que combatir fuego con fuego- dijo momoko

-ella tiene razón – dijo miyako

- bueno que les parece powerpuff girls- dijo momoko

- de donde sacaste ese nombre?- pregunto Bell

-pues…. Se me vino a la mente ahora Jejeje- dijo momoko

- si que eres rara- dijeron todas

-bueno creo que ya deberíamos irnos tengo mucha hambre- dijo kaoru- por cierto ya pusiste la broma bunny?

- si ya la puse mañana veremos el espectáculo en medio de la clase HAHAHA!

-sabes por la forma que molestas tanto a blitz cualquiera diría que te gusta- dijo akemi con una sonrisa picara haciendo sonrojar a bunny

-NO ME GUSTA!- grito bunny sonrojada

- bueno ya vámonos- dijo Bell

Las chicas salieron del salón hacia la entrada del instituto

-bueno, hasta mañana- grito momoko

-hasta mañana- gritaron las demás

-HAHAHA! Blitz prepárate para mañana, esta guerra acaba de empezar- dijo bunny caminando hacia su casa

Continuara…


	4. La apuesta

La contii: D

Chapter4: La apuesta

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad de Tokio y vemos a una linda castaña caminando hacia el instituto con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, traía unos audífonos y venia tarareando una canción.

-are? Esa no es bunny- susurro para si akemi- Bunny!-grito la oji ámbar corriendo hacia la chica, sin embargo la castaña no volteaba ya que estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

-(Blitz prepárate Jejeje; hoy será un día increíble!)-pensaba bunny con una gran sonrisa

Bunny iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien le hunde los constados con los dedos haciéndole sobresaltar, y haciéndole voltear a ver a la persona que le había hecho eso encontrándose con una oji ámbar que la veía con una sonrisa

-buenos días akemi-chan- dijo bunny quitándose los audífonos y mirando a la oji ámbar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-buenos días bunny, por que tan feliz?- pregunto akemi pero antes de que bunny respondiera akemi la interrumpió- déjame adivinar, es por la broma cierto?

-así es, ya quiero ver si funciona-dijo bunny con una sonrisa traviesa

-Jejeje yo también quiero ver lo que la sensei bunny hizo- dijo akemi

- oh pequeña hoy aprenderás mucho- dijo bunny acariciándole la cabeza a akemi como si fuera un perrito

Después de eso siguieron caminando hasta la entrada del instituto hay estaban momoko, kaoru y miyako

-buenos días- dijeron las dos chicas

-buenos días- dijeron las demás

-vaya bunny hoy vienes muy feliz- dijo kaoru con una sonrisa cómplice

-al igual que yo se que todas se mueren por verlo-dijo bunny correspondiendo a esa sonrisa

-por supuesto que si que lastima que no le hiciéramos nada a los demás…. Claro por ahora- dijo miyako con una sonrisa ladina

-miyako no te preocupes todo a su tiempo- dijo momoko con una sonrisa igual que miyako

-oigan y Bell?- pregunto akemi

-no sé, no la he visto- dijo kaoru

-de casualidad, es esa que viene allá?- pregunto momoko haciendo que todas voltearan a la dirección que momoko indicaba, para encontrarse con una linda chica peli blanca que traía una diadema negra con la se recogía el cabello y dejaba ver el lindo rostro de la chica que venía caminando hacia las demás con una linda sonrisa dejando a todas sorprendidas y no solo a ellas si no a todos los alumnos que se encontraban por ahí

-Buenos días- dijo Bell con una sonrisa

-buenos días- dijeron las demás saliendo de su asombro y dedicándole una gran sonrisa

-Bell que linda eres!- chillo akemi

- es cierto lucirías genial en uno de mis diseños- dijo miyako con ojitos en forma de estrella

-tu diseñas vestidos, miyako?- pregunto momoko

-así es, mi sueño es ser una gran diseñadora de ropa- respondió miyako con una sonrisa dulce

En eso suena el timbre que anuncia que las clases están por empezar

-bueno chicas la diversión está por comenzar- dijo bunny con una sonrisa ladina

Las chicas iban caminando por los pasillos pero se separaron para ir cada una a su casillero

Bunny iba caminado por los pasillos para llegar a su casillero, cuando llego saco los libros que necesitaría pero no se había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de ella, hasta que esa persona la acorralo con su brazo posicionándolo contra su casillero, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera al darse cuenta de a quien tenía detrás pero no demostró mucho su asombro

-buenos días conejita- dijo blitz acercando su boca a la oreja de la chica haciendo que la chica se tensara un poco

- buenos días motita- respondió ella con una sonrisa pero aun dándole la espalda a el chico, que al escuchar el apodo que la chica le dijo frunció el ceño y con la otra mano le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara haciendo que ella se apegara más a su casillero mirándolo con una sonrisa

-escúchame bien, no me vuelvas a llamar así-susurro él con cara seria demasiado cerca de la chica

-porque? No te gustaría que tus amigos se enteraran de lo que yo sé?- dijo bunny con una mirada retadora

-te lo advierto, si llegas a decir algo sobre eso yo..- pero bunny lo interrumpió

-Tú qué? Que me harás?, no me amenaces por que al que le irá mal será a ti- dijo bunny con cara seria y el ceño fruncido- lo recuerdas no? Esto es una guerra, en la guerra se vale todo

-bien si así quieres que sea pues así será, te arrepentirás de todas las bromas que me has hecho- dijo el enojado

-arrepentirme yo? Ja! Por que debería arrepentirme?, te recuerdo que el que comenzó fuiste tú, yo solo quería ser amable, pero tu tenias otros planes, me humillaste y eso no se quedara así, no hasta que me pidas perdón por lo que hiciste- dijo bunny enojada

-oye, si que eres rencorosa eso fue hace dos años supéralo- dijo blitz con una sonrisa traviesa para después cambiarla por una cara seria- ya te lo dije me llegas hacer aunque sea la mínima cosa y la que se arrepentirá serás tú-dijo blitz haciendo que ella lo empujara, ya que ya no soportaba la cercanía que el tenia con ella

- no quiero llegar tarde a clases- dijo ella para salir caminando hacia el salón siendo seguida por el

Bunny entro al salón y se sentó en su silla al igual que blitz. La maestra entro y empezó a dar su clase

-bueno, voy a ir llamando para que me entreguen los trabajos- dijo la profesora

En eso a bunny se le cruzo una sonrisa de medio lado y aprovechando que la profesora estaba llamando para lo de los trabajos cogió su celular y mando un mensaje en cadena a las chicas

Miyako que estaba dibujando uno de sus diseños sintió como alguien le pegaba una notita en su espalda, no tenia que voltear para saber que el rubio fue el que le pego eso, deslizo su mano por su espalda tomando la nota que decía "estoy desesperada por favor llama al 6554525"miyako miro la nota y frunció el seño arrugando la nota de paso y guardándola en el bolsillo de su falda en ese momento su celular vibro haciéndole saber que tenía un mensaje, saco su celular y miro el contenido del mensaje. "es hora del show Att: bunny" al leer eso una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y al igual que las demás todas posaron su mirada disimuladamente en blitz.

Al momento en que momoko poso su mirada en blitz a brick se le hizo extraño y también miro en dirección a su amigo.

-señor murakami su trabajo- dijo la maestra

- ya voy- dijo blitz listo para ponerse de pie a entregar su trabajo pero por alguna razón no podía ponerse de pie-(ay no, no me digas que…) pensó blitz

-señor murakami lo estoy esperando, su trabajo- dijo la profesora con un tono más alto haciendo que todos los demás alumnos dirigieran su mirada hacia el, a blitz no le quedo de otra que levantarse y traerse consigo la silla, todos lo quedaron viendo hasta que…

HAHAHAHAHAH!- se empezaron a reír todos a excepción de sus amigos que se estaban aguantando la risa, pero un ruido de algo desgarrándose hizo que todos se callaran volviendo a ver a blitz que esta vez no tenía una cara enojada si no una sorprendida a más no poder y todo porque la cinta no aguantaba el peso de la silla y la tela de su pantalón era muy frágil a tal grado que cuando la silla quiso despegarse se llevo consigo toda la parte de atrás del pantalón del pobre blitz dejándolo en ropa interior, el pobre blitz estaba en shock no podía creer que esto le estaba pasando, todos se lo quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos hasta que….

HAHAHAHHAHA!- todos rieron mas fuerte causando que poco a poco la cara de blitz se tornara roja

-profesora puedo ir a cambiarme?- pregunto blitz

-claro,ves - respondió la profesora mordiéndose el labio para no reír

Blitz salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo agradecía de sobremanera que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos, llego a su casillero saco un pantalón que tenia de repuesto en caso de emergencia y se lo puso a una velocidad inhumana

-me las va a pagar – dijo blitz lleno de ira

Mientras tanto en el salón ya todos se habían calmado y la profesora seguía llamando a los alumnos para que le entregaran sus trabajos, en ese momento kaoru recibió un mensaje "aprendieron algo, queridas estudiantes Att: bunny" haciendo que a kaoru se le asomara una sonrisa para luego ver en dirección al puesto de bunny, todas imitaron la acción de kaoru mirando a bunny con una sonrisa, quien esperaba una respuesta de parte de ellas. Bunny sintió su celular vibrar, recibiendo un unisonó "claro sensei" haciendo que la castaña sonriera- (eso es para que aprendas que a mí nadie me amenaza)- pensó la castaña

Brick se dio cuenta de la actitud de las chicas y pudo deducir que lo que le paso a blitz fue culpa de ellas, saco su celular y mando un mensaje a los chicos "lo que le paso a blitz no fue casualidad, ellas lo hicieron, y ya saben que cuando se meten con uno de nosotros se meten con todos, hay que hacerlas pagar y te necesitamos haru Att: brick" los chicos miraron a brick y asintieron. Haru empezó a escribir "dime lo que tengo que hacer "recibiendo un "a si se habla" de brick. El pelirrojo le mando todo su plan a haru por medio de un mensaje haciendo que haru sonriera de lado, le gusto mucho ese plan, luego blitz volvió al salón los demás alumnos lo iban a molestar pero lo pensaron dos veces al ver la cara que blitz tenía, blitz cogió su silla y le quito toda la cinta adhesiva que tenia y se sentó con cara de pocos amigos para luego recibir un mensaje de brick "no te preocupes haremos que ellas paguen, recuerda que no estás solo", blitz sonrió después de leer el mensaje después de todo el sabia que siempre podía contar con sus amigos.

Las clases pasaron hasta que por fin se escucho el timbre que anunciaba el receso, las chicas iban saliendo cuando…

-Oye chispita-grito haru haciendo que akemi de tuviera su andar y le saliera un aura oscura mientras tenía un tic en la ceja derecha, mientras que el chico se acercaba a ella

- que quieres lechuga parlante- dijo akemi contraatacando esperando una reacción del chico pero este ni siquiera se inmuto

- solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo haru con una sonrisa inocente

-n-no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dijo akemi sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por la distancia que tenían, la chica se volteo para seguir su andar cuando el chico hablo

- que acaso tienes miedo de lo que te vaya a decir?...- dijo el peli verde con una sonrisa ladina acercándose a la chica que se permanecía dándole la espalda – ..o lo que de verdad te asusta es estar tan cerca de mi?- susurro haru en la oreja de la chica haciendo que esta se volteara para encararlo.

- habla rápido- dijo akemi

-bien, siéntate- dijo haru haciendo que la chica cogiera una silla y se sentara al frente de el – iré al grano, yo se que la broma que le hicieron a blitz la hizo nakamura - dijo el chico haciendo que akemi fruncieron un poco el ceño- sabes en los problemas que ella se meterá si yo abro la boca, verdad?-dijo haru con una sonrisa

- me estas chantajeando?- pregunto akemi con enojo

-no claro que no, no lo malinterpretes por favor- dijo haru a un con una sonrisa haciendo que akemi lo viera con desconfianza- yo solo quiero proponerte algo

*Mientras en el patio de la escuela *

-oigan y akemi-chan?- pregunto Bell

-es cierto no la he visto desde que salimos del salón- dijo momoko

-será mejor que la vaya a bus…-dijo kaoru pero en eso el celular de bunny vibro

- es un mensaje de akemi-chan, "Bunny dile a las chicas que hoy no podre almorzar con ustedes porque tengo que ayudar al profesor de mate en un asunto Bye: D"- dijo bunny citando lo que su amiga oji ámbar escribió

-bueno, creo que nos preocupamos por nada- dijo miyako mirando a las demás que respondieron asintiendo

*De vuelta en el salón de clase*

-bien ya hice lo que me pediste, ahora dime, cuál es tu propuesta?- dijo akemi seria

-no crees que estas muy seria? Dijo haru haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño

-dilo rápido- dijo ella mirándolo enojada

-uy que genio- dijo el con una sonrisa- bien te propongo hacer una apuesta- dijo el desconcertando a akemi

- una apuesta?- pregunto akemi incrédula

- si, una apuesta- respondió haru decidido

- de que se tratara?- pregunto akemi un poco desconfiada

-bueno, es un simple juego de póker, si tu ganas yo no diré nada sobre la broma y además nosotros haremos lo que ustedes quieran por toda una semana..- dijo haru viendo a akemi directamente a los ojos la chica se encontraba súper impresionada sobre semejante trato-..pero..- volvió a decir haciendo que la chica lo mirara desconfiada-… si tu pierdes ustedes harán lo que nosotros queramos por todo este fin de semana

-y no dirás nada sobre la broma aunque yo pierda?- dijo akemi seria

- no diré nada, te doy mi palabra-dijo haru decidido

-y quien me asegura que tus amigos no dirán nada con respecto a la broma?- dijo akemi con una mirada desconfiada

-(es mas lista de lo que pensé)-pensó haru- de acuerdo yo hare todo lo posible para que ellos no digan nada sobre la bro..- pero fue interrumpido por ella

-No!, quiero que me des tu palabra de que no dirán nada, si lo haces entonces acepto mientras no- dijo ella seria

-Bien, te doy mi palabra pero eso cambia un poco las reglas, ellos no dirán nada a cambio de que tú hagas lo que yo quiero por una semana más y no puedes decirles los motivos por los que hiciste la apuesta, bien aceptas?-dijo haru el extendiéndole la mano

-acepto! – dijo akemi estrechando la mano con el chico que aprovecho eso para jalar un poco a la chica y hacer que su distancia se a cortara demasiado sin embargo ella lo seguía mirando seria cosa que le extraño

-espero que estés lista para obedecerme-dijo haru con una sonrisa ladina

-(chicas espero que me perdonen en caso de que pierda)-pensó akemi

Haru saco una baraja de cartas y empezó a revolverlas y luego a repartirlas. Después de un tiempo ella bajo sus cartas mostrando lo que tenía con una sonrisa: una escalera de color

-Buena mano, pero con eso no ganas- dijo haru haciendo que akemi borrara la sonrisa que tenia-lo siento pero yo gane- mostrando una escalera real- las esperamos el viernes en la noche en la casa de blake, pregúntenle a Bell ella debe saber dónde queda, por cierto pasaran allá todo el fin de semana así que lleven ropa- dijo el peli verde sonriendo y acercándose a akemi que lo miraba seria- a ti será un placer tenerte bajo mi voluntad toda una semana- dijo haru con una sonrisa ladina

- que me harás?- dijo akemi

-espera y veras- dijo haru- ahora solo debes preocuparte por decirle a tus amigas-dijo el chico haciendo que ella lo viera mal

En eso el timbre suena indicando que ya se ha acabado el receso, akemi se levanta y se va a sentar a su lugar a esperar que los demás alumnos entren, la cara de la chica a la vista de haru era seria como si no le importase que haiga perdido pero por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios y ahora como le decía a sus amigas-(y ahora que hago, me mataran cuando se enteren, creo que debo darme por muerta, pero todo sea por que ellas no estén en problemas, prefiero correr el riesgo yo)

Continuara…..


	5. Somos maids!

La contii: D

Chapter5: Somos maids?

Ring….. ring…

-(por fin hora libre)-penso kaoru con cara de alivio

-akemi-chan vamos?-pregunto Bell al notar a akemi pensativa

-ah? S-si vamos..- dijo akemi saliendo pero antes de salir mirando hacia atrás en dirección a haru que solo le dedico una sonrisa ladina-( y ahora como les digo?)-pensó la linda akemi con cara sumamente preocupada

Las chicas iban caminando hasta llegar al patio, se sentaron en la mesa donde kaoru y momoko lo habían hecho el primer día. Las chicas empezaron a hablar de cualquier cosa.

-vieron su cara hahaha! – dijo bunny riendo

- si, fue genial me hubiera gustado ver al idiota # 1 así hahaha- dijo kaoru las demás solo podían reír a excepción de una, todas notaron lo pensativa que estaba akemi

-akemi-chan que te pasa?- pregunto momoko

-chicas debo decirles algo…- dijo akemi con cara seria, ala demás se les hizo extraño verla así, debía ser algo demasiado serio para que ella estuviera así y prestaron mucha atención a lo que iba a decir akemi- lo que pasa es que…hice una apuesta en donde las aposte a ustedes y…. perdí-dijo akemi, lo último en susurro sin embargo las demás alcanzaron a escuchar

-como que nos apostaste?, explícate akemi-chan- pregunto miyako

-si las aposte, es decir aposte con alguien que si yo llegaba a perder nosotras tendríamos que hacer lo que quisiera esa persona durante un fin de semana- dijo akemi con la cabeza gacha

-Qué?!- dijeron todas sorprendidas

- y con quien apostaste?!-pregunto Bell alterada temiendo lo peor

-Con.. Haru-dijo en susurro pero aun así audible, las chicas quedaron petrificadas

-espera, espera déjame ver si escuche bien, apostaste con haru que nosotras haríamos lo que ellos quisieran y tu…perdiste?- pregunto miyako que fue la única que pudo salir del asombro

-Si -respondió akemi

-QUE?!- Gritaron todas a excepción de akemi

*en otra mesa*

-QUE?!- se escucho el grito de las 5 chicas

-vaya así que ya se los dijo jeje- dijo Butch burlón

-mmmm esto será divertido –dijo brick haciendo que haru y blake asintieran con una sonrisa de lado

- ya quiero molestar a la bebita llorona- dijo boomer con una sonrisa ladina

-yo hare sufrir mucho a la conejita- dijo blitz con una sonrisa de medio lado- y lo hare de la mejor manera Jejeje

Devuelta en la mesa de las chicas

-akemi-chan por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto más calmada momoko

-no puedo decirlo- dijo akemi con una cara triste dejando a todas sorprendidas

- ósea que nos apostaste, si nuestro consentimiento y ni siquiera puedes decirnos el motivo?!-pregunto kaoru enojada

-esa fue una de las clausulas de la apuesta- dijo akemi- lo siento pero no puedo decirles el por qué lo hice – dijo la oji ámbar a punto de llorar

-akemi-chan descuida, tus razones deben ser grandes para llegar a apostarnos, nosotras cumpliremos con lo que ellos quieran somos amigas después de todo- dijo Bell con una sonrisa

- Bell tiene razón, la idea de hacer lo que ellos quieran no me agrada nada pero tú eres nuestra amiga así que siempre estaremos para ti – dijo kaoru las demás asintieron dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a akemi

-gracias chicas, pensé que después de contarles no me querrían volver a hablar-dijo akemi

-eso no pasara akemi, siempre estaremos para ayudarnos- dijo miyako con una tierna sonrisa que contagio a akemi que sonrió de la misma forma haciendo que momoko le saltara encima

-Moe~!-grito momoko sobando su mejilla con la de akemi

En la mesa de los chicos

-(vaya, se ve más linda cuando sonríe)- pensó haru mirando a akemi

Lo que quedaba del jueves y del viernes se fue sumamente rápido, cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche

-esta es la casa de blake?!-preguntaron todas a excepción de Bell

- si, esta es – respondió ella

- pero esta no es una casa, es una mansión!- dijo momoko

-bueno eso es porque los padres de blake son adinerados- dijo Bell como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-bueno hay que tocar, quiero terminar con esto rápido- dijo kaoru tocando el timbre de la mansión, en un momento las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a dos mucamas

-bienvenidas señoritas- dijeron ambas al unisonó- pasen por favor

-S-si- dijeron todas

-los señores las esperan en esa habitación, y nos pidieron que le entregáramos esto a cada una-dijo una mucama entregando unos trajes a las chicas

-por favor pueden cambiarse en la habitación de allá, acompáñenme- dijo la otra mucama

-Cambiarnos?-pregunto Bunny

En la habitación donde estaban los chicos

-Ya habrán llegado las chicas?-pregunto boomer

-no lose – respondió blake- tal vez no han lle…- pero fue interrumpido por un ruido o más bien un grito

-NO PIENSO SALIR ASI!-gritaron las chicas al unisonó

-si, ya llegaron- dijo brick con una sonrisa ladina

Con las chicas

-señoritas deben salir los señores las esperan- la mucama

-NI MUERTAS SALIMOS ASI!- respondieron todas

-señoritas según tengo entendido ustedes deben usar eso, así que por favor diríjanse a la habitación donde los señores las esperan- dijo la mucama para abrir la puerta y encontrar a unas chicas más que rojas de la vergüenza

*De vuelta en la habitación de los chicos*

Toc Toc (tocan la puerta)

-adelante!- dijo blake

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una mucama

-señor, las señoritas están aquí- dijo la mucama

-hágalas pasar por favor- dijo blake

-señoritas, por favor pasen las están esperando- dijo la mucama

Las chicas entraron a la habitación más rojas que la gorra de brick, mientras los chicos se quedaron impresionados.

-con su permiso señor me retiro- dijo la mucama saliendo de la habitación, haciendo que los chicos salieran del asombro

-Vaya, te queda mejor de lo que pensé- dijo blake mirando a Bell que tenia puesto un traje de Maid blanco con negro

-te queda Bien el traje- dijo haru mirando a akemi que tenía el mismo traje de Maid de Bell solo que amarillo con blanco

Al igual que Bell y akemi, momoko, miyako y kaoru tenían los mismos trajes solo que con su respectivo color

- te gusto el traje que yo mismo escogí para ti conejita?- dijo blitz mirando a bunny que tenía un aura oscura rodeándola, llevaba un traje de conejita que consistía en una falda de holanes blanca con morado, una blusa manga larga blanca, unos guantes sin dedos blancos(peluditos) al igual que unas botas blancas que le llegaban a las rodillas y las orejitas de conejo blancas.

- se puede saber porque yo voy vestida diferente?-pregunto bunny conteniendo la ira

-es que ese traje te sienta mejor que el otro- dijo blitz como si fuera lo más obvio

-Bueno ya me dio hambre a ustedes no?- pregunto brick con una sonrisa traviesa

-si, tienes razón -dijo Butch

-enana tráeme algo y que sea rápido- dijo brick

-Qué? No te voy a traer nada- dijo momoko colérica- si quieres algo ve y búscalo tu

-Oye esa no es manera de tratar a tu amo – dijo brick divertido por ver la cara confusa de la chica-aun no lo entiendes? Desde ahora me llamaras Brick-sama, ahora ves a buscarme lo que te pedí- haciendo que la chica frunciera el entrecejo y diera media vuelta para salir a buscar lo que le pidió el chico peli rojo

-espera un momento momoko- dijo blitz con una sonrisa, la chica se volteo a verlo con cara confundida- no quiero que te pierdas la diversión- dijo el castaño con sonrisa siniestra viendo a bunny

- a que diversión te refieres?- preguntaron los chicos a las vez

-es que quiero que vean que tan eficiente es mi linda conejita- dijo blitz con una sonrisa, bunny solo pudo verlo desconfiada, que se traía ese chico entre manos era lo que ella pensaba- querida bunny arrodíllate y bésame los pies- dijo blitz serio, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por semejante petición

-Que dijiste?- pregunto ella incrédula de lo que había escuchado

-lo que oíste arrodíllate y bésame los pies, yo soy tu amo y debes hacer lo que yo te diga- mientras la miraba serio-HASLO!- grito al ver que la castaña no se movía de la impresión, pero luego lo miro fijamente a los ojos y se iba a arrodillar sorprendiendo mas a todos, pero kaoru la cogió por el varazo para que no lo hiciera

-oye!, que clase de petición es esa- dijo haru

-Cállate haru!- dijo blitz frunciendo el entrecejo

-te estás pasando, esto era solo por diversión no para humillar a nadie- dijo brick serio

-no me interesa, ella me humillo ahora le toca pagar-dijo blitz enojado

-no tienes que hacerlo bunny- dijo kaoru mientras la mantenía del brazo

-es cierto, no lo hagas, el solo te quiere humillar- dijo akemi

-ellas tienen razón no le des el gusto de verte así- dijo miyako

-Suéltame por favor- dijo bunny seria, haciendo que todos la quedaran viendo-suéltame kaoru

-pero bu..-dijo kaoru pero fue interrumpida

-QUE ME SUELTES!-grito sorprendiendo a todos luego volteo a ver a kaoru, quien al ver la cara de bunny comprendió que no podía hacer nada para que ella no hiciera eso. Kaoru la soltó e inmediatamente bunny avanzo hasta quedar cara con blitz, lo miro por un pequeño instante para luego agacharse y mirar los zapatos que traía el chico, que en ese momento estaba demasiado enojado

-(acaso lo piensa hacer?, que le pasa a esta chica? no la entiendo pensé que me respondería o me insultaría pero de verdad lo va a hacer)-pensó blitz enojado, bunny estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los zapatos de blitz cuando..-Tch.. Ven conmigo- dijo blitz agarrándola del brazo para llevar la a otra habitación, mientras todos observaron sorprendidos la escena

- qué rayos sucedió?- pregunto blake

-ese no es asunto nuestro, ahora momoko tráeme lo que te pedí-dijo brick mirando a momoko, haciendo que la pelirroja saliera del asombro y lo mirara mal

-ya voy- dijo ella de mala gana

-espera, te falto algo- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo

-ya voy.. Brick-sama-dijo ella de mala gana para luego salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina

-Bueno Bell, vámonos-dijo blake viéndola con una sonrisa traviesa

-a donde?- dijo la peliblanco pero el chico le mando una mirada de "y que más?"-Blake-sama

- a si esta mejor- dijo blake- tu, solo sígueme- dijo el peligris saliendo de la habitación

-bueno nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron Butch, boomer y haru, saliendo de la habitación con miyako, kaoru y akemi

-la enana se está demo…- pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja que cruzo la pelirroja que abrió la puerta abruptamente

-llegue lo más… rápido… que pude- dijo momoko recuperando el aliento, traía en sus manos una bandeja de plata en donde se encontraba un plato con un trozo de pastel de fresas- aquí esta.. lo que me.. Pediste –dijo momoko viendo el pastel embobada, brick se dio cuenta de la cara que tenia momoko y se le ocurrió una idea

-bien, Ahora…- dijo brick sentándose en sofá de la habitación haciendo un ademan a momoko para que se sentara, la chica obedeció -..Dame de comer- dijo brick con una sonrisa, haciendo que a momoko se le subiera la sangre a los pómulos

-S-si- dijo la pelirroja para empezar a darle de comer el pastel que había traído para brick

En otra habitación (BxK)

-Bien nena solo te hare dos peticiones- dijo Butch sonriente

-A si? Cuáles son?- dijo kaoru viéndolo desconfiada

-la primera: quiero que vayas a la cocina, y encuentres un paquete que dice tu nombre- dijo Butch sonriendo

- de acuerdo – dijo kaoru para salir de la habitación, cuando Butch vio que ella ya se había ido empezó a sacar de bajo de la cama una consola de video juegos, y comenzó a conectarla con el televisor plasma que tenía en la habitación. En eso entro kaoru a la habitación con una enorme caja de regalo, forrada con un papel verde claro y una cinta dorada

- se puede saber que hay aquí? esta pesa..- dijo kaoru pero paro al ver la consola y a Butch mirándola con una sonrisa, bajo la caja con cuidado y la dejo en el suelo- para que el la consola?

-abre la caja, por favor- dijo Butch, haciendo que kaoru lo viera como un bicho extraño desde cuando Butch tanaka decía por favor esto era muy sospechoso, decidió abrir la caja que tenia al frente que ya le daba mucha curiosidad lo que podía tener adentro, comenzó a desgarrar el papel lentamente por precaución, luego abrió la caja y se sorprendió de manera, adentro estaba un pastel de queso(su favorito), varios juegos de video, un caja de pizza, un ramo de girasoles y lo que más le sorprendió fue una patineta de color verde claro con estrella de color amarillo muy bonita, la agarro y la contemplo

-voltéala- dijo Butch, kaoru hizo lo que el le dijo haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran más de la impresión si es que era posible, en el reverso de la patineta tenía su nombre en letra similar a la de un grafiti

-Que es esto?- pregunto ella anonada

- la segunda cosa: quiero que nos divirtamos un rato – dijo Butch sonriendo dulce?

- a si? Qué clase de diversión?- dijo kaoru viéndolo interrogante, en eso vio como Butch cogió la caja y saco los juegos de video y se los mostro- se que te gustan estas cosas, de hecho se podría decir que te conozco muy bien, quiero… quiero tener una cita contigo- dijo Butch sonriéndole a kaoru

-Qué?.. Qué?!..QUE?!- grito kaoru al procesar las palabras del moreno que a miraba sonriente, pronto el color de las mejillas de kaoru se fue tornando de un rojo que le hacía competencia a la gorra de brick

En otra habitación (BxBell)

-Y bien cuál es tu petición…Blake-sama?-dijo Bell mirando a blake

- eres muy hermosa sabias?- dijo blake desconcertando a Bell

-qué?- dijo ella al no entender

-toma ponte esto- dijo entregándole un vestido– puedes cambiarte en el baño- dijo blake en tono neutro, Bell asintió y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, miro el vestido y se sorprendió era un vestido igual a que se había puesto el día que él la pinto por primera vez, en ese momento a bell se le vino ese recuerdo a la mente

Flashback (narrado por Bell)

8 años atrás..

Estaba acostada en el césped del jardín de mi casa mirando las nubes cuando mi vista fue obstruida por la cara de mí mejor amigo blake, me erguí quedando sentada, lo mire y lo salude con un sonrisa

-Hola blake- dije con una sonrisa dulce

-hola Belly – dijo el dándome la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vi corta vida, haciéndome sonrojar- Belly puedo pintarte, quiero tener una imagen de ti en mi habitación para cuando despierte poder verte ahí – dijo blake con una sonrisa inocente, haciendo que mi cara se volviera mas roja, no sé si por las palabras que dijo o porque simplemente me fascina su sonrisa

-claro, después de todo no nos vemos muy seguido- dije primero entusiasmada pero luego muy triste por la cruel realidad, mire como el se acercaba a mi y me agarraba del mentón para hacerme verlo, al voltear el me miraba con una sonrisa

-descuida, pronto estaremos juntos después de todo te mudaras y estudiaras en mi escuela, podremos vernos siempre –dijo el con una sonrisa, haciéndome sonreír a mi.

- de acuerdo, puedes pintarme- dije, el corrió hacia la casa para buscar lo que necesitaría para pintarme y regreso lleno de energía

-Bien ya tengo todo, solo quiero que pongas la sonrisa más linda que tengas- dijo el sacando lienzo en donde iba a comenzar a pintar

- de acuerdo- dije yo sonriendo lo mejor que puede, cuando lo hice pude notar que él se me quedaba viendo y tenía toda su cita roja, me preocupe ya que no reaccionaba-blake te sientes bien?-pregunte muy preocupada

-s-si es solo que me gusta mucho tu sonrisa –dijo el sonriendo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas, haciéndome sonrojar, pero también le devolví la sonrisa, después de eso el comenzó a pintarme.

Fin de flashback

-como fue que todo termino así?..-susurro Bell viéndose en el espejo, llevaba un lindo vestido blanco que tenia las mangas caídas ( de esos que muestran los hombros) y le llegaba hasta los pies, el vestido tenía una cinta delgada negra que cruzaba por debajo del pecho de Bell, la parte que le llegaba a los pies tenia holanes negros , además de eso Bell traía unos guantes negros y su diadema negra, al salir del baño blake quedo impactado de cómo se veía Bell, además de que ese vestido le traía muchos recuerdos- que debo hacer ahora- dijo Bell viendo fijamente a blake, haciendo que este reaccionara

-ah? Si.. Acuéstate en la cama, por favor-dijo blake serio- quiero pintarte si no te molesta-dijo esta vez un poco ruborizado mirando hacia otro lado

-claro, no me molesta-respondió Bell dirigiéndose a la cama que tenia pétalos de rosas, se acostó en ella mirando al techo, mientras blake buscaba lo que necesitaría, cuando todo estuvo listo blake cogió un banquillo alto para poder ver mejor a Bell, al momento en que él iba a pintar Bell dejo de mirar hacia el techo y lo miro a él con la sonrisa más linda que tenia dejando a blake sin palabras y sonrojándolo, sin que él se diera cuenta ya le estaba correspondiendo la sonrisa causando en ella el mismo sonrojo solo que ella no dejo de sonreír, luego él se dispuso a pintarla como la primera vez.

En otra habitación (Bxmiyako)

-Bien dime qué quieres boomer- dijo cortante miyako

-solo te pediré lo que siempre he querido-dijo boomer desconcertando a miyako

-y que es?-pregunto miyako

-tu primer beso…-dijo boomer serio, haciendo que miyako se sonrojara hasta las orejas, ella iba a hablar pero él siguió hablando-… pero sé que no me puede pertenecer… por que le pertenece a otro- dijo boomer triste

-de que hablas? ….Yo no le he dado mi primer beso a nadi…- dijo ella pero él la interrumpió

-No me mientas!-grito boomer, asustando a miyako- se lo diste a él… Esa noche-dijo boomer lleno de odio

-a el? Te refieres a takaaki?-pregunto miyako

-no digas su nombre-dijo boomer frio

-te equivocas!, eso no fue lo que paso, déjame explicarte- dijo miyako acercándose a boomer y agarrando su cara con ambas manos para que la viera fijamente a los ojos-lo que paso fue…

Flashback (narrado por miyako)

Era una noche hermosa ya habíamos salido de la secundaria y estaba feliz porque por fin le declararía mis sentimientos a l chico que me gusta, pero a la vez estaba asustada ya que él era un buen amigo y si no correspondía mis sentimientos podía haber la posibilidad de que arruinara nuestra a mistad, iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al parque donde acorde encontrarme con él , cuando llegue me senté en una banca a esperar a que el llegara, a lo lejos vi a takaaki, otro buen amigo al parecer estaba con una chica de la cual me había dicho que gustaba mucho, vi que se despidió de ella y camino en dirección en donde yo me encontraba por lo visto me vio ya que venía hacia a mi , cuando llego me saludo y yo le correspondí el gesto, él se veía sumamente feliz

-por qué tan feliz takaaki?-pregunte

-miyako, gracias a tu consejo le dije mis sentimientos a Natsumi y me correspondió- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

- me alegro mucho por ti takaaki- dije correspondiéndole la sonrisa

-espero que a ti te vaya bien con boomer y gracias de verdad- dijo para darme un beso en la mejilla

(Narrador omnisciente)

En eso se ve a un rubio corriendo en dirección a miyako, no podía creer que se le había hecho tarde y le preocupaba que la chica que le gustaba se fuera y no le quisiera hablar más, cuando estaba a una calle de llegar, paro su andar para quedar petrificado por la escena que estaba viendo

-esa no puede ser ella verdad?- dijo al ver como miyako y takaaki se "besaban", luego de que se separaran ella se percato de que alguien la veía y volteo hacia donde estaba boomer, le sonrió y le dio un saludo con su mano pero la reacción del chico la desconcertó, el salió corriendo sin decir nada

Después de eso miyako intento ir varias veces a la casa del chico pero siempre le decía su madre que no estaba o que estaba ocupado, paso el tiempo y ella entro en la misma preparatoria en la que estaba el chico pero no encontró a su dulce amigo solo encontró a un rubio cretino que se divertía haciéndola enojar. Después de eso se convenció a sí mismo de que su amigo ya no existía.

Fin de flashback

-..y eso fue lo que paso- dijo miyako viéndolo sería – yo siempre quise saber por qué te fuiste ese día pero tú solo me hacías bromas o te divertías al verme enojada

-pero es que enojada te ves linda- dijo él con un pucherito adorable-pero eso ya no importa, solo importa el ahora no?

-así es- dijo ella soltándolo y dándose la vuelta para caminar hacia el sofá de la habitación, pero él la agarro de la mano y la atrajo a si él con suavidad, para poder acabar besándola, dejándola a ella estupefacta y con las mejillas teñidas de un lindo color rosa

-creíste que no reclamaría lo que por derecho me pertenece?- dijo boomer con una sonrisa dulce al momento de separarse, dejando a una miyako roja hasta las orejas

En otra habitación (haru x akemi)

-Y que.. Quieres que haga?- pregunto tímida akemi

-lo que quiero que hagas, lo harás mañana ahora solo quiero dormir-dijo haru despreocupado, para luego ver a akemi con una sonrisa ladina- después de todo, yo te tendré bajo mi voluntad por una semana mas

-ya lose no me lo tienes que recordar… pesado- dijo akemi con cara deprimida y lo ultimo lo susurro con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de que fue un susurro haru pudo oírlo perfectamente

-Como me dijiste?-pregunto haru volteando hacia ella con un aura oscura rodeándolo y un tic en la ceja izquierda

-pesado~- respondió ella con una sonrisa

-a si? Dijiste que soy un pesado?-dijo haru con mirada retadora viendo a akemi, la cual le dirigió la misma mirada

- a si es dije PE-SA-DO~-dijo akemi con diversión

-pues ahora veras lo que es un pesado-dijo haru con una sonrisa traviesa y aventándole una almohada a akemi en la cara- hahahahah! – dijo el peli verde viendo como la chica inflaba las mejillas

-me las pagaras- dijo akemi subiéndose a la cama y cogiendo una almohada para pegarle a haru pero el chico fue rápido y cogió otra almohada, comenzando una guerra de almohadas, volaban plumas por toda la habitación y ellos reían como dos pequeños niños juagando, luego en un momento de distracción de akemi haru aprovecho para cogerla de la cintura y darle vueltas mientras ella reía a más no poder, pero por andar riendo se tropezaron terminando en el suelo rodando, pero aun seguían riendo, cuando pararon quedaron los dos extendidos en el piso uno al lado del otro

-HAAHAH! Debiste ver tu cara cuando la almohada te pego en la cara hahaha- reía haru

-hahahahah! y tu debiste ver la tuya cuando te tire la almohada en la espalda hasta parecías indignado Jejeje- dijo akemi para cesar su risa y quedar con una sonrisa, volteo su cara hacia donde estaba haru encontrándose con el cara a cara, al momento de verse tan cerca ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada, al momento en que ella volteo al otro lado vio una pluma en el piso y una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su cara, cogió la pluma y se volteo hacia haru y empezó a restregarle la pluma por la cara

-hahahah basta hahaha- dijo haru riendo y para defenderse opto por hacerle cosquillas a ella también, y así se la pasaron toda la noche hasta que el sueño los venció

En otra habitación (B x Bunny)

-entra!-grito blitz enojado empujando a bunny que cayó sentada en el sofá de la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta y apagar las luces, se dirigió hacia ella cogiéndola del brazo y tumbándola en la cama y posicionándose el encima de ella

- que ahora me vas a violar?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa irónica

-perdón- susurro blitz pero ella llego a escuchar

-qué?-pregunto ella sorprendida

-perdón.. Perdón! De acuerdo perdóname por haberte humillado delante todos-dijo blitz viéndola fijamente- perdón

-por qué?-pregunto bunny desconcertándolo, él iba a preguntar pero ella volvió a hablar- porque hasta ahora te disculpas?.. Tuviste dos años para eso.. Porque no lo hiciste en ese entonces?-pregunto seria bunny

-por qué.. Pensé que no me querías volverme a hablar… yo sabía perfectamente que tú me hacías esas bromas, yo…me lo merecía por eso que me quede cayado, trate de disculparme pero tú siempre me hacías enojar y yo terminaba explotando-dijo blitz serio esperando la reacción de la chica

-HAHAHAHA!-rio bunny dejando a un desconcertado blitz-debiste a ver visto tu cara," yo terminaba explotando" hahahahah!-dijo bunny imitando la voz de blitz haciendo que el castaño la mira mal, luego de que su risa cesara, enredo sus brazos en el cuelo del chico atrayéndolo a si ella, blitz tenía los ojos como platos, es decir como no tenerlos así la chica lo estaba besando, BESANDOLO POR DIOS!, se separaron lentamente pero él seguía sin creérsela causando que ella sonriera de medio lado- cuantas veces tengo que decirte que esto es una guerra, la guerra no acaba hasta que alguno de los dos haga jaque mate, y esto amigo mío es jaque-dijo bunny haciéndolo reaccionar- por cierto, ni creas que no se que le hicieron trampa a akemi en la apuesta, algún día nos vengaremos, pueda que no hoy, pueda que no mañana pero lo haremos-dijo bunny con una sonrisa siniestra, haciendo que blitz se sorprendiera

-Co-como lo sabes?- dijo blitz sorprendido

-digamos que lo escuche por casualidad cuando haru se los decía a ustedes, además tu me lo acabas de confirmar- dijo bunny con una sonrisa-sabes ya me dio sueño-dijo ella bostezando

- si, yo también tengo sueño- dijo el acostándose a un lado de ella- hasta mañana.

En otra habitación

Podemos ver a dos chicos morenos divirtiéndose jugando video juegos y comiendo comida chatarra y riendo sin parar, cuando a alguno de ellos lo mataban el otro reía

-sí, yo soy la mejor, en tu cara ajam, ajam ,ajam- dijo kaoru restregándole su victoria a Butch

-te deje ganar- dijo el fingiendo indignación pero po r dentro estaba muy feliz de poder estar un tiempo con la chica, solos él y ella

En la habitación de al lado

Vemos a dos pelirrojos corriendo, el chico persiguiendo la chica tratando de arrebatarle un pedazo de pastel

-dame el pastel enana-grito el pelirrojo detrás de momoko

- no, este pastel quiere estar con mami- dijo momoko abrazando el pedazo de pastel

-noo~, el pastel quiere estar con papa- dijo brick a un persiguiendo a momoko

- eso es mentira, el pastel no tiene padre- dijo momoko con una sonrisa a un escapando del chico

-a no? Pero si tiene madre?- dijo brick indignado

-claro que sí, es mi hijo y tú no te lo puedes comer –respondió momoko

Y así pasaron toda la noche corriendo por un pastel, pero bueno mañana será otro día

Continuara…..


	6. Sabado burbujeante

La contii: D

Chapter 6: Sábado burbujeante

El sol comenzaba a salir en la ciudad de Tokio, era un hermoso sábado, los pájaros cantaban y se podía apreciar a una linda castaña durmiendo en una gran cama balbuceando tonterías entre sueños, pero su sueño fue interrumpido cuando la alarma del despertador sonó, esperen un momento DESPERTADOR? Pero si era sábado. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus parpados y mostrando unos ojos de un hermoso color amatista, se incorporo en la cama frotándose tiernamente los ojos , dio un gran bostezo y se percato de que todavía estaba usando ese ridículo traje de conejo como ella le decía, se levanto de la cama y vio que su maleta estaba en el cuarto en donde se encontraba , camino hacia ella y saco la ropa que se pondría ese día, tomo una toalla de uno de los cajones del armario que se encontraba en la habitación y se adentro en el baño a darse una ducha.

En la cocina se encontraba una linda morena que al parecer estaba haciendo el desayuno para ella y su amiga pelirroja que se encontraba sentada en el comedor viendo a su amiga con una gran sonrisa. En pocos minutos bajaron dos chicas más una rubia y una oji ámbar

-Buenos días chicas- dijeron miyako y akemi

-buenos días- respondió momoko y kaoru

-mmmm huele delicioso- dijo akemi con su boca hecha un pozo de agua

-kaoru no sabía que sabias cocinar-dijo miyako

- Bueno si, mi madre me enseño cuando era muy pequeña – dijo kaoru con una sonrisa- y tienen hambre?-viendo como akemi se acercaba a ella como si estuviera hecha de comida

-Si!- dijeron ambas

-Buenos días chicas, enana traga dulces- Saludo el pelirrojo haciendo que a momoko se le asomara una venita de la rabia y a todas le saliera una gótica al estilo anime

-te he dicho que no me digas así!- dijo momoko conteniendo toda la rabia y haciendo que brick sonriera

-Buenos días- dijeron tres chicos entrando a la cocina

-buenos días- respondieron las chicas

-bueno el desayuno está listo- dijo kaoru sirviéndole el desayuno a las chicas

- y nuestro desayuno?-preguntaron los chicos al unisonó

-si quieren desayuno háganlo- dijo kaoru sentándose a desayunar

-oye eso no es justo, hagan nuestro desayuno-dijo brick con el entrecejo fruncido

Las chicas siguieron comiendo como si nada hubiera pasado haciendo que a los chicos les salieran auras oscuras

-Enana hazme el desayuno-ordeno brick mirando a momoko quien ni se inmuto- Oye te estoy hablando

-que no ves que estoy desayunando aguántate- dijo momoko con una sonrisa triunfal provocando en brick un tic en su ceja izquierda

-oigan deben hacer lo que nosotros queramos- dijo boomer frunciendo el ceño al ver como comían tranquilamente mientras que a ellos sus estómagos les sonaban estruendosamente

-cuando terminemos de comer, les haremos algo- dijo miyako de lo más calmada

-y por qué no lo hicieron enseguida?-dijo haru

-por que llegaron tarde-respondió kaoru, los chicos iban a replicar pero fueron interrumpidos

-buenos días- dijeron Bell y Blake

-buenos días- respondieron los demás

-Bell tu desayuno esta en el microondas- dijo kaoru

-Gracias- dijo Bell sacando su desayuno y sentándose en la mesa

- no hay desayuno para nosotros?-pregunto blake

-ya se los preparo- dijo momoko levantándose de la mesa para ir a lavar su plato, blake tomo asiento en el gran comedor que había en su casa

-Buenos días!-dijo blitz con una gran sonrisa llegando a la cocina, todos se lo quedaron viendo raro

-que le hiciste a bunny?-preguntaron todos mirando a blitz con sospecha quien seguía con una enorme sonrisa

-Nada!-respondió blitz sonriente

-BLITZ!-se escucho un grito de una chica enojada desde la habitación donde blitz había dormido luego se oyeron unos estruendosos ruidos y cosas cayéndose-DATE POR MUERTO!- se volvió a escuchar el grito de la castaña y de un momento a otro ya se escuchaban sus pasos corriendo hacia la cocina

-oh por dios- dijo miyako con los ojos como platos al igual que todos viendo a su amiga castaña. Todo quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que…

-HAHAHAHAHA!- empezaron a reír todos a excepción de la castaña que tenía una mueca parecida a una sonrisa macabra y un tic en la ceja izquierda mirando a blitz pero como culparlos por reír si se veía muy chistosa ella también reiría si no fuera ella la que tuviera toda la cara manchada de tinta negra, el cabello con mechos morados y como si le fuera explotado una bomba en la cara aun que efectivamente eso fue lo que le paso

-dime que le echaste a mi shampoo y de donde rayos conseguiste una bomba de tinta?!-dijo bunny en el mismo estado y agarrando a blitz del cuello de la camisa que llevaba en esos momentos quien la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno lo del cabello fue tinte- dijo blitz sonriendo mas al ver la expresión de horror que tenia bunny- no te preocupes se quitara en una semana-dijo el castaño haciendo que bunny suspirara de alivio no se imaginaba lo que le pasaría si su madre la viera con el cabello pintado- y lo de la bomba, pues.. Tengo mis contactos - dijo blitz- además en el ajedrez la mejor jugada es la que se realiza-dijo el chico sonriendo al ver la expresión sorprendida de la castaña- acabe con tu jaque amiga.

Bunny lo soltó y se quedo mirando el suelo haciendo que todos los demás dejaran de reír para poder ver la reacción de la chica ante las palabras de su rival por así decirlo, todos esperaban que ella explotara pero para sorpresa de todos y hasta del mismo blitz la linda castaña alzo su mirada fijándola en los ojos de aquel chico castaño. El se sintió algo confundido es decir ella estaba ahí como una loca literalmente por la apariencia que tenia ,lo miraba con una sonrisa y en sus bellos ojos amatistas podía percibir un eje de diversión como si estuviera disfrutando de aquella guerra como ella le decía.

-(un momento bellos ojos amatistas, blitz que estas pensando, rayos ella está loca y creo que me está contagiando con su locura)-pensó blitz totalmente confundido. Bunny se acerco a él lo suficiente para ponerlo nervioso y es que hasta ella se puso nerviosa por la cercanía que ella se atrevió a dejar entre ellos, llegando a su nariz con la de ella y dejando a los demás impresionados por el comportamiento repentino de la chica bromista

Bunny tuvo el deseo de volver a besarlo como la noche anterior al tenerlo así de cerca pero su mente le decía que se concentrara y no se perdiera en esos hermosos ojos amatistas que eran más oscuros que los de ella y que parecían que ocultaban un mundo totalmente distinto y maravilloso al que ella conocía y del cual quería ser parte sin embargo tuvo que contenerse en ese instante, porque desde que ella probo esos lindos y delgados labios que poseía el chico se había prometido ser la única poseedora de ellos aunque sonara egoísta y cómo es posible que ella pensara en eso pues muy fácil ella sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorada de él y que le hacia todas esas bromas, no por que quisiera que él se disculpara, si no porque quería tener su atención y porque no un poquito de diversión también. Ella odiaba llegar al instituto y ver a todas esas chicas lanzándole miradas lascivas a SU castaño, realmente odiaba a todas esas chicas regaladas como les decía ella.

-Buena jugada, pero esto aun no acaba hasta que alguno de los dos haga jaque mate- dijo bunny con una sonrisa para después salir en dirección al baño a darse otra ducha ya que bueno parecía una loca dejando a un blitz sonrojado, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera y al ver esa sonrisa por primera vez que no fuera sádica y traviesa lo dejo impactado. Ella acaso le sonrió dulcemente?

-que fue eso?- pregunto Bell viendo a los demás que solo pudieron mover la cabeza como diciendo "no tenemos idea"

-Bueno vámonos chispita- dijo haru viendo a akemi

-a donde?- pregunto la oji ámbar desconcertada

-ayer te dije que lo que querías que hicieras lo harías hoy- dijo haru sonriendo- vamos!

-bien – dijo akemi resignada

Los demás se fueron por su lado dejando a blitz en la cocina que estaba esperando a bunny sin embargo parecía como si su mente no estuviera en ese lugar esa chica sí que lo confundía de sobremanera.

*En el parque de diversiones*

-que hacemos aquí haru?- pregunto akemi confundida

-pues salir un rato, estoy aburrido-dijo haru sonrojándose un poco- o es que no te gustan los parques de diversiones?

-no es eso es solo que es raro-dijo akemi

-porque es raro? solo quiero salir-dijo haru fingiendo desinterés

-mmm solo quieres salir porque estas aburrido? o…. por otra razón?- dijo akemi con mirada desconfiada

-Cla-Claro que no- dijo haru azorado

-Biiiieeeenn… entonces entremos- dijo akemi aun con esa mirada desconfiada

En centro comercial

-mira boomer, que lindo vestido- chillo miyako corriendo de un lado a otro observando y probándose vestidos

-miyako no crees que es mucho- dijo una enorme pila de bolsas que resulto ser boomer tratando de hacer equilibrio para que no se le cayeran

-claro que no, además porque te quejas? Es que acaso no querías venir conmigo?- dijo miyako poniendo una carita de perrito triste

-N-no es eso es solo que pienso que estas comprando mucho- dijo boomer sonrojado al ver a miyako tan cerca y con esa carita que lo tentaba demasiado- además por qué hacemos lo que tú quieres? Se supone que yo soy tu amo

-ya te dije que después de comprar hago lo que tú quieras- dijo miyako – creo que ya es suficiente

-(al fin, creía que iba a morir por tanto peso, pero que rayos lleva en estas bolsas?)-pensó boomer con alivio

-bueno vamos a dejar las compras en mi casa- dijo miyako sonriendo y acercándose a boomer para darle un beso en los labios- eres el mejor novio del mundo- dijo la rubia haciendo sonrojar a boomer

-y tú la mejor novia-dijo boomer sonriendo tiernamente logrando el mismo efecto en miyako

*En el parque de la ciudad*

Se encontraban dos pelirrojos disfrutando de la vista que les brindaba el parque o más bien uno disfrutaba mientras estaba sentado en una banca y el otro tenía una cara de pocos amigos mientras estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Se puede saber porque tengo una correa para perros en el cuello?!- dijo colérica la linda pelirroja

-porque te estoy paseando- respondió brick como si estuviera hablando del clima

-tu si sabes que mi anatomía no es la de un perro verdad?- dijo momoko conteniendo las ganas de abalanzarse contra el pelirrojo que tenia al lado

-pues tus orejitas de perro no dicen lo mismo- dijo brick con una sonrisa de medio lado

Y si efectivamente la linda oji rosa traía orejas, cola y collar de perro cortesía del bello pelirrojo que según él se le había antojado un paseo por el parque y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un lindo cachorrito o en este caso cachorrita, y con la gran idea de que para que no se perdiera ponerle la correa. Si, brick tenía buenas ideas para pasar la tarde o al menos eso creía el por qué la cachorrita no pensaba lo mismo.

-y porque me tengo que sentar en el suelo?-dijo la pelirroja en forma de reproche

-tienes razón, creo que me pase, ven siéntate aquí- dijo brick haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio para que momoko se sentara

-gracias- dijo ella sentándose a su lado

Brick se agacho y saco de su mochila una gran bolsa de dulces ya que se le habían antojado aunque también era para fastidiar a momoko

-quieres?-le pregunto brick a momoko con un sonrisa al ver como la boca de esta se hacía agua al tener el dulce en la cara

-S-si!- dijo momoko conteniéndose las ganas de arrebatárselo sin embargo su cara paso a horror total al ver como brick se llevaba el chocolate a la boca, ella estaba a punto de sacárselo de la boca con la mano pero lo que sucedió fue muy rápido que tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, brick tenía su boca pegada a la de ella, los hermosos ojos rosas de momoko estaban como platos, ella al tratar de liberarse y coger aire abrió su boca acto que brick a aprovecho para pasarle el chocolate con su lengua y derritiéndolo entre los dos en baile candente dentro de sus bocas haciendo que los ojos de la linda pelirroja se abrieran mas del asombro, si es que se podía. Poco a poco se fueron separando, brick puso su frente en la de la pelirroja que tenía un lindo sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Por-porque hiciste e-eso?-pregunto momoko totalmente avergonzada

-tu dijiste que querías recuerdas?-dijo brick un poco sonrojado y con una sonrisa de medio lado que lo hacía ver más lindo de lo que ya era-quieres otro?-dijo sacando otro chocolate de la bolsa sin quitarse de la posición en la que estaban… dejando a una momoko muda y avergonzada.

* En el aeropuerto*

Caminando por el gran lugar con unas maletas en mano se encontraba linda chica de cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba a la cadera y unos lindos ojos color cyan, llevaba puesto unos jeans blancos y una blusa de manga ¾ de color negro con un gran corazón rojo en el centro y unas botas de color café.

-estoy ansiosa por volverte a ver haru- dijo con una gran sonrisa y subiendo a la limosina que la esperaba afuera

Continuara…..


	7. Lunes de sorpresa: NOVIA?

La contii: D

Capitulo dedicado a "Nicole o.O" espero que te guste y lamento la demora

Chapter7:

Lunes de sorpresa: NOVIA?!

_Se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados en la arena viendo como corrían de un lado a otro las olas del mar, era una noche muy linda y el viento cruzaba de manera sutil haciendo bailar la cabellera de la castaña la cual volteo a ver a su acompañante regalándole una dulce sonrisa._

_-Haru, estoy muy feliz –dijo la oji ámbar sonriendo_

_-porqué?-pregunto el peli verde_

_-por estar aquí contigo-dijo sonrojada_

_-a mí también me gusta estar a tu lado- dijo el chico sonriendo-sabes, eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido, eres como una estrella brillante y preciosa pero al mismo tiempo distante, me da miedo el hecho que alguna vez te vayas de mi lado._

_-no digas eso haru, yo nunca me iré de tu lado porque yo…-dijo la chica muy avergonzada y con la cabeza gacha._

_-tú.. Qué?-pregunto el agarrando el mentón de la chica y chocando sus frentes haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas al sentir el choque de sus respiraciones_

_-yo..Yo te.. Te-susurro la chica pero se detuvo al ver como él se iba acercando mas a sus labios, solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios pudieran tocarse, ella observaba cada detalle del rostro de su acompañante, su hermoso cabello, las facciones de su cara y esos preciosos labios que estaban por besarla…. Los labios del chico estaban a punto de…._

-AHHHH!-grito la oji ámbar cayéndose de la cama-auch que golpe me di- dijo con cara de dolor sobándose su espalda- solo fue una pesadilla… una linda pesadilla Jejeje-se dijo así misma con una sonrisa para luego cambiar su cara a una de horror total- no, no, no, a mi no me gusta haru, claro que no, jamás, eso no puede pasar… creo que el golpe me afecto, sí, eso fue solo el golpe yo no siento nada por esa lechuga parlante-se auto convenció para después dirigirse hacia el baño.

* * *

Iba caminando por las concurridas calles de la ciudad de Tokio hacia su destino: el instituto, sin embargo no tenía idea por donde iba ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en sus pensamientos que eran ocupados por cierta "conejita juguetona", esa chica sí que lo confundía y es que ella sabia como ponerlo a pensar con las cosas que le decía. Estuvo todo el fin de semana pensando en lo que esa castaña de hermosos ojos amatistas le dijo y aun no podía comprender aquel "mensaje oculto" que traían consigo esas palabras…

Flashback (narrado por blitz)

Estaba sentado en el gran comedor que hay en la "casa" de mi gran amigo blake, esperando a que _ella_ bajara para poder salir a algún sitio ya que no tenía ánimos de torturarla, si, es raro que yo, blitz murakami no tenga ganas de molestar a mi "rival", pero es que el comportamiento de _ella_ de hace apenas unos minutos me dejo muy pensativo, es decir desde cuando ella me sonríe de manera dulce o desde cuando comencé a pensar que sus ojos son hermosos aunque sí lo son, nunca había visto unos ojos que destellaran diversión y dulzura al mismo tiempo, lo peor es que no son solo sus ojos si no también toda ella, sus mejillas bronceadas y tersas, su naricita pequeña la cual me dan ganas de apretarla hasta ponerla roja y sus delicados labios que cada vez que los veo me tientan a besarlos hasta que me quede sin aire…. Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?!, definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco.

Puedo oír que alguien me llama pero yo sigo viendo la mesa hasta que…

-oye! Qué te pasa por que me golpeas?!-dije enojado viendo a la chica que atormenta mis pensamientos

-para que reaccionaras, llevo rato llamándote y no me prestabas atención- dijo ella- y en que pensabas?-dijo sentándose a mi lado y mirándome con una sonrisa dulce?, otra vez! Es que acaso me quiere volver loco.

-porque sonríes así?-dije inconscientemente- digo... No pienso en nada que te importe-dije al darme cuenta de lo que pregunte volteando mi cara hacia otro lado, creo que me sonroje, pero qué demonios pasa conmigo.

-ya veo, así que era eso-dijo ella haciendo que la mirara-sabes?, tienes razón en el ajedrez la mejor jugada es la que se realiza pero…

-pero?-dije incitándola a continuar pero en un movimiento rápido se levanto de la silla y se inclino en la mesa haciendo que su frente reposara en la mía, ni siquiera puede parpadear fue algo tan repentino que me dejo perplejo, la tenía tan cerca que me daban ganas de…

-pero a veces las jugadas emocionales son mejores que las físicas ya que puedes controlar la mente de tu oponente-dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa que una sensación rara en mi como si en mi interior estallaran miles de burbujas a demás de que sentía como la sangre subía muy rápido a mis mejillas pero a pesar de que la sensación era extraña era agradable-creo que pronto abra jaque mate- dijo separándose de mí para salir de la cocina pero en ese instante mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya la había agarrado de la mano provocando que esa sensación se volviera más fuerte, podía oír como mi corazón golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho.

-a que te refieres?-pregunte y puedo jurar que logra ver un sonrojo muy fuerte adornando sus mejillas.

-eso es algo que debes averiguar tu solo, pero descuida yo te daré empujoncitos para ayudarte- dijo dándome la espalda y retirándose por fin de la cocina

Fin de flashback

* * *

Estaba dentro del salón sentada en su puesto viendo atreves de la ventana a todos esos jóvenes locos que tenía ese colegio como alumnos que se veían felices en el patio corriendo de un lado para otro sin embargo ella solo estaba pensando en lo ocurrido el fin de semana con cierto moreno de ojos abetos, la verdad es que él se había portado muy bien con ella de hecho hasta le gusto la "cita" que tu vieron pero eso la confundía se suponía que él se divertía molestándola y retándola aunque no iba a negar que era divertido participar en sus retos, pero ahora todo era diferente además de que también estaba aquel asunto, en resumen su mente era un enredo total. Pronto comenzó a mover los labios a los compas de una melodía que rondaba su mente.

hodoukyou no mukou kara chiisakute wu furi

furi hashita haruasai toori ame  
nage bikikaesanakaata no?  
furidashita a meno sa?  
"gen kide" to, tsubuarita  
kokoro tosashite

toori ame ga agaattara  
yasashiiuta wo husuka mikayo neno susuki  
kiriga mi neyonoo ni!

Termino de cantar para recostar su cabeza en la mesa de su puesto sin percatarse que detrás de la puerta alguien la había escuchado cantar.

* * *

En el receso las chicas se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y se dispusieron a comer su almuerzo, extrañamente nadie hablaba todo estaba en silencio, en un incomodo silencio hasta que ciertos chicos llegaron a "perturbar" el espacio.

-que hacen aquí?- pregunto Bell mirando de reojo a blake

-pues queremos sentarnos aquí- respondió haru

Los chicos se sentaron y el silencio incomodo volvió hasta que alguien decidió romperlo.

-escucharon que el nuevo sencillo de K-M se lanzara mañana?-pregunto akemi a kaoru haciendo que esta se tensara

-S-si escuche algo sobre eso- respondió kaoru

-es cierto pero también dicen que van a realizar un concurso- dijo momoko

-un... concurso?-pregunto kaoru algo nerviosa

-sí, lo dijeron en la radio ayer, es sobre descubrir la identidad de K-M o algo así- dijo boomer

- no es raro que siendo una cantante muy famosa no se le haiga visto nunca?- pregunto blitz

-tienes razón todos sus discos son de colores y solo lleva su nombre- respondió brick

-tal vez ella quiere pasar desapercibida- comento Butch captando la atención de todos

-A que te refieres?-pregunto brick

-no lose cosas mías no me prestes atención- respondió Butch un poco nervioso haciendo que brick lo mirara raro y cuando iba a preguntar de nuevo un grito lo hizo callar

-HARU!- grito una chica que corría como si su vida dependiera de eso

-hay no- susurro haru

-TE ENCONTRE!- grito la chica misteriosa tirándose encima de haru haciendo que se cayeran los dos al pasto-porque me dejaste sola? No sabes lo mucho que quería estar contigo

-quien es ella?- pregunto akemi un poco enojada al ver la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban

-ella es..- iba a decir brick pero fue interrumpido por la chica misteriosa

-soy Nicole y soy la novia de haru-dijo la chica dejando a todos con los ojos como platos incluyendo a haru

-no, ella es..- iba a decir boomer pero la chica la vio con cara de pocos amigos haciéndolo temblar-mejor no digo nada-susurro para sí mismo

-y tu quien eres?-pregunto Nicole examinando cada detalle del rostro de akemi

-yo soy akemi hattori –dijo con una sonrisa forzada y extendiendo la mano para estrecharla con la de Nicole pero esta ni se inmuto y la dejo con la mano extendida, ella al saber que la otra no aceptaría el saludo decidió volver a poner su mano donde estaba

-ya veo tu eres esa-susurro secamente para si misma la oji cyan sin embargo akemi la escucho perfectamente

-esa?- murmuro akemi

-oh? Lo siento no es nada, es un placer conocerte- dijo dándole dos besos en las mejilla a akemi- lo siento por rechazar tu mano pero no acostumbro a saludar así, y ustedes son?- pregunto viendo a las chicas

- ellas son momoko, kaoru, miyako, bell y bunny- dijo akemi señalando a cada una

- es un placer conocerlas- dijo Nicole sonriendo

- y en que salón estas? Es que nunca te he visto por aquí- pregunto miyako

-oh! eso? Soy nueva estoy en el salón 2-C pero hoy estoy atendiendo unos asuntos es por eso que no entre a clases- respondió la oji cyan sonriendo- bueno me tengo que ir lamento haberlos interrumpido, espero que seamos buenas amigas-dijo sonriendo dulcemente- ahora haru vamos a comer algo si?- dijo poniendo sus manos como si estuviera orando.

-si claro, vamos, nos vemos luego-dijo haru marchándose con la linda oji cyan

En ese momento los chicos recibieron un mensaje en cadena.

*mensaje*

Dicen algo y se arrepentirán este asunto es solo entre haru, ella y yo.

Att: Nicole

Haciendo que los chicos se tensaran. Luego de unos minutos el receso termino y todos volvieron a los salones

Al terminar las clases todos los alumnos se fueron muy rápido dejando a unos cuantos que estaban terminando uno que otro asunto. La linda pelirroja estaba en la biblioteca "leyendo" un libro aunque lo que hacía era recordar todo lo que paso en el parque junto a cierto pelirrojo, *suspiro* esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, ya cansada de sus pensamientos se levanto de la silla para llevar nuevamente el libro a donde pertenecía pero no conto con que ese pelirrojo estaba precisamente en esa sección al verlo ojeando un libro quiso irse lo más silenciosamente posible pero entonces….

-oye rosadita-dijo brick sonriendo- no me digas que me estas siguiendo?

-ya quisieras-respondió ella encarándolo

-necesito hablar contigo- dijo brick sumamente serio

-sobre que?-pregunto momoko

-sobre.. Chocolate- dijo brick sonriendo travieso al ver el sonrojo que se formaba en la cara de momoko- vaya, así que yo te puedo hacer sonrojar-dijo el acercándose a ella

-no te me acerques-dijo momoko

-porque siempre estas a la defensiva?-pregunto el serio

-(porque se trata de ti) yo no estoy a la defensiva- respondió ella enojada

-en ese caso acércate tu-dijo brick

-qué?-dijo momoko desconcertada

-acércate...-dijo brick serio-…o es que me tienes miedo? Pero si yo no muerdo-pregunto burlón

-claro que no-dijo momoko acercándose a el a paso firme que dando frente a frente… muy cerca el uno del otro

-así me gusta-susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara, agarrándola de la cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo, puso una mano en su mentón y con la otra la sujeto fuerte de la cintura y a pego sus labios con los de ella haciendo que los dos experimentaran fuertes sensaciones, luego momoko entreabrió los labios dándole a brick permiso de explorar su boca mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de él, pero como nada es eterno y el oxigeno es muy vital se fueron separando poco a poco aunque ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo al momento de separarse momoko mordió suavemente el labio inferior de brick causando en este muchas sensaciones fascinantes, vaya que esa chica lo volvía loco desde el primer día que la vio supo que era muy quedaron mirándose fijamente con las frentes juntas y con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

-creo que la que muerde eres tu- dijo brick con una sonrisa ladina haciendo que momoko se le subieran los colores.

* * *

Estaba caminando hacia la entrada del instituto, ya quería llegar a su casa el día de hoy había sido un día desastroso, primero se despierta por causa de una pesadilla, luego en clase de ciencia el liquido se le derramo, en clase de deporte al correr se tropezó y termino en el suelo y por si fuera poco conoce a la noviecita de haru, pero eso a ella que le importa. salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como alguien la jalaba del brazo y se la llevaba a la parte de atrás del instituto, al llegar pudo distinguir quién era esa persona y era nada más ni nada menos que la noviecita de la lechuga parlante.

-contigo era que quería hablar- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa

-pues habla rápido iba de sa…-dijo akemi pero fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Nicole

-aléjate de el- ordeno Nicole frunciendo el ceño

-que?- dijo akemi desconcertada

-aléjate de haru-dijo Nicole mirándola con desprecio-no te quiero ver cerca de el

-no se dé que me hablas- dijo akemi enojada

-sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, a simple vista se te nota que te gusta- dijo haciendo que akemi la viera impresionada, acaso era muy obvia porque si, ella ya sabía lo que sentía por haru es solo que quería convencerse de que no era así.

-te equivocas yo no sien…-dijo pero fue nuevamente interrumpida

-escuchame niña, haru es mio asi que asimílalo y alejate de el- dijo la oji cyan frunciendo mas el ceño y alejándose del lugar dejando a akemi sorprendida por el cambio de la chica que a simple vista parecía dulce, pero aquella chica tenia algo de razón entre ella y haru no podía existir nada…..no, mientras esa chica siguiera en el camino y de eso ella se encargaría.

Continuara…..

* * *

espero que le halla gustado

Reviews?


	8. El es mio!

La contii: D

Chapter8: EL ES MIO!

Y ahí estaba caminando en círculos en su habitación como si fuera un león enjaulado, estaba enojada, no, más que eso, estaba que se la consumía la ira, quien se creía esa tal Nicole para venir a decirle que se alejara de Haru, Ja!, ni en sus sueños, esa chica estaba equivocada si creía que ella le iba a dejar el camino libre con el lindo peli verde y menos lo haría después de todo lo que ha pasado con él, es decir ella le ha aguantado todas sus tonterías durante todo un año para que venga una "usurpadora" a quitarle el lugar que a ella le pertenece, porque si, tenía todo el derecho de reclamarlo como suyo, no es que ella fuera posesiva ni nada por el estilo pero ese TONTO era solo de ELLA y de nadie más.

Eran alrededor de las 2am del día martes y ella no había podido conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en las diferentes formas de torturar a cierta oji cyan. Se preguntaran en donde quedo la dulce e infantil akemi-chan?, pues ahora no quedaba ni una pisca de esa akemi, no, claro que no, ahora solo existía una chica castaña de ojos ámbar con aura maligna sentada en su escritorio dándole los tocos finales al diseño de lo parecía ser un ataúd para la "usurpadora".

En ese momento su aura creció y en su bello rostro se fue formando una sonrisa maquiavélica, tenía una idea en mente, de hecho muchas en donde cierta chica sufría mucho pero como ella era una pacifista y a pesar de que estuviera enojada no le haría daño a nadie, pero eso no significaba que se quedaría con los brazos cruzados mientras haru se paseaba con su "noviecita" o no, si esa loca no dejaba a SU haru en paz ella lo alejaría de la "usurpadora", estaba decidida, la operación HARU SERA MIO CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE iba a comenzar…. Y dentro de unas horas pondría su plan en marcha.

* * *

Bip..Bip…Bip..

Abrió sus parpados suavemente y se irguió en la gran cama quedando sentada en esta, giro su vista hacia el objeto que hacia semejante ruido, juraba que algún día encontraría al que invento el despertador y lo torturaría con sus propias manos, a quien se le ocurre crear semejante aparato que lo que hace es romperte los tímpanos con ese ruido tan estridente.

Con una mano cogió el odioso aparato y lo estampo contra la pared haciéndolo trizas y es que ella no estaba de humor para nada, estaba muy molesta consigo misma por ser una cobarde, pero es que cada vez que estaba sola con el se volvía muy tímida y solo podía medio sonreír aunque él no ayudaba mucho que digamos, era muy reservado y a veces solo la miraba de reojo, eso la hacía enojar más de lo que ya estaba pero viéndole el lado positivo, volvieron a ser amigos.

Flashback (narrado por Bell)

Salimos de la cocina y nos dirigimos al jardín que esa gran mansión poseía, estaba muy confundida por la manera en la que se comportaba blake es decir primero me llama "princesa de hielo", luego me hace posar para él y ahora me trae al jardín?, a veces me gustaría saber que piensa así podría saber qué es lo que quiere de mi. Pensé que me odiaba, que al tener la oportunidad de ser mi "amo" me haría la vida imposible pero lo único que hizo fue confundirme. Confundida, sí, así es como estoy pero no porque no sepa lo que siento sino porque no sé qué es lo que siente él. El tiempo pasa tan rápido, hace unos cuantos años atrás éramos los mejores amigos, aunque en mi caso era más que un _amigo_, para mi él era, es y seguirá siendo mi primer y único amor.

-Bell-dijo blake chasqueando me los dedos muy cerca de mi cara haciéndome reaccionar. Creo que me quede mucho tiempo metida en mis pensamientos.

-si?-pregunte

-piensas estar todo el día de pie o vas a sentarte?-dijo señalando el lado vacio de la banca en la que estaba sentado.

-Q-quieres que me siente a t-tu lado?-Genial, Comencé a tartamudear.

-si, a menos a que prefieras sentarte en el suelo-me respondió de manera sarcástica. Porque tuve que preguntar algo tan estúpido?.Yo solo tome asiento a su lado y pude sentir como mi ritmo cardiaco empezaba a elevarse sin embargo el era ajeno a esas sensaciones ya que no dejaba de ver al cielo, al parecer las nubes son más importantes que mi presencia, lo escuche suspirar, lo mire y note en sus ojos un tinte melancólico como si estuviera recordando algo.

-lo recuerdas?-pregunto dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí y dejándome desconcertada. Que se suponía que debía recordar?-entonces no lo recuerdas?-pregunto al ver mi cara de desconcierto

-R-recordar que cosa?-respondí con otra pregunta

-lo que te dije aquel día- respondió serio haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de la impresión, no pensé que el recordara eso.

-claro que lo recuerdo-dije al salir de la impresión-era un día como este, estábamos en el jardín de mi casa recostados en un gran árbol de cerezo, hablamos de muchas cosas ese día y en un momento de la conversación te pregunte:"porque siempre estas a mi lado, si yo soy tan extraña?", esa pregunta siempre rondaba mi mente. Cada vez que te veía siempre estabas con una sonrisa en tu rostro y siempre te llevabas bien con los demás sin embargo yo siempre fui "antisocial" y tenía miedo de no ser aceptada por los demás solo por ser "diferente", es por eso que quería saber porque siempre insistías en estar conmigo, pero siendo sincera nunca me espere esa respuesta de ti. Me miraste con una sonrisa y me respondiste: "porque tú me haces muy feliz", esa respuesta me hizo sumamente feliz.

-si te hizo tan feliz porque dejaste de ser mi amiga?-pregunto viéndome fijamente a los ojos poniéndome algo nerviosa.

-no creo que el motivo sea muy importante-respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa pero él me seguía viendo muy serio.

-claro que es importante. Por ese motivo una de las personas más importantes de mi vida se distancio de mí-dijo

-pero es algo tonto y no…- trate de decir pero él me interrumpió

-quiero escucharlo. Dime qué fue lo que paso-dijo

-bueno..-comencé a relatarle lo que había pasado-…cuando comencé a asistir a la misma escuela en la que tu ibas, muchas niñas me miraban con odio por el simple hecho de que tu estuvieras todo el tiempo conmigo, trate de ignorar todas esas miradas pero un día ocurrió lo inevitable…-me detuve al sentir como mis ojos empezaban a cristalizarse, no quería hablar más sobre el tema.

-continua-dijo el sumamente serio

-de acuerdo…. Estábamos en receso y yo me dirigía al lugar en donde solíamos comer juntos pero cuando iba pasando por los pasillos me vi rodeada de varias niñas que me miraban con mucho odio, yo quise irme pero una me agarro del brazo y me tiro al suelo para después derramar un yogurt en mí, me sentí muy humillada y lo peor es que no contenta con eso me dijo:"aléjate de blake, que no entiendes que le das lastima y por eso te habla?, aléjate y déjalo en paz."Recuerdo que ese día llore hasta quedar sin lágrimas y al final termine por creerme esas palabras. Y por eso me distancie de ti, no quería causarte problemas.

-así que es cierto…-dijo el, esperen un momento_, "cierto"?_, entonces el sabia todo?

-tu sabias todo?-pregunte algo desconcertada

-si…me lo dijo brick-dijo

-Brick?- pregunte, ok de que me perdí?

-si.. Recuerdas que lo conocí en primaria?-dijo

-s-si lo recuerdo-respondí, pero que tonta claro que recuerdo que brick estudio con nosotros.

-pues él me lo dijo lo que sucedió ya que él lo había presenciado pero yo quería escucharlo de ti-dijo

-ya veo….-dije mirando al cielo y contemplando las formas que optaban las nubes

-eres una tonta sabes?-dijo el sin quitarme la mirada de encima. Estaba sumamente serio. Escucharon eso?, ese era el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose, no puedo creer que blake piense que soy ton…-sabes porque eres tonta?-me pregunto. Estoy evitando todo contacto visual con él, sé que si lo miro me desmoronare por completo y sé que es algo tonto sentirse mal después de todo el me odia verdad?, pero el que me haiga hecho esa pregunta es muy insensible de su par…-respóndeme-me dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y obligándome a verlo fijamente, puedo sentir como mi labio inferior tiembla y mis ojos comienzan a nublarse, rayos no quiero llorar delante de él y menos por algo tan tonto pero es que me duele mucho que el piense que soy TONTA y lo peor es que no tiene tacto alguno. Yo solo puedo negar con la cabeza como una respuesta a su pregunta. Su cara cambio de seria y severa a una sonriente y dulce…. Esperen un momento dulce?, pero que pasa aquí, acaso está loco o es bipolar? aunque a la única que conozco tan bipolar seria momoko, esa chica cambia de estado emocional muy rápido, a un no puedo creer que casi me asesina por un chocolate… era un CHOCOLATE por Dios, en fin me desvié del tema, la cuestión aquí es que blake no había sonreído así desde hace mucho tiempo y es raro verlo así-eres una tonta…. Por creer que yo te tenia lastima, eras mi mejor amiga nunca hubiera hecho nada para lastimarte, te lo dije una vez y no me cansare de decirlo tú me haces feliz…-dijo quitando sus manos de mi cara y liberándome al fin de esa tortura. Ahora si me siento como una tonta. El tiene razón me deje llevar por las palabras de esas niñas odiosas y me aleje de él sin razón alguna- …bueno ya arreglado todo, y-yo quisiera preguntarte algo- dijo mirando hacia otro lado, esperen eso es un sonrojo, será posible que el…- T-tu Q-quieres…..-tartamudeo muy sonrojado. Si, esta es mi oportunidad, tengo que decirle lo que siento por él- …. Volver a ser mi amiga?-dijo viéndome fijamente….. Esperen AMIGA?!, maldición esto debe ser una broma, me imagine otra cosa.

-S-sí, claro que si- dije sonriendo pero la verdad es que mi tono de voz salió decepcionado. Y creo que él se dio cuenta porque me está viendo con confusión.

-Qué pasa? Te sientes bien?- me pregunto preocupado.

- Si no es nada- dije sonriendo y él me correspondió el gesto.

Fin de flashback

-Soy una estúpida, debí decirle todo cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo para sí misma, suspiro y se levanto de la gran cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, para poder cambiarse y dirigirse hacia el instituto.

* * *

Caminaba hacia el instituto deseando no encontrarse con cierto pelirrojo que le causaba muchas _emociones raras_, sacudió su cabeza por un intento de sacar esas ideas de su mente. Al llegar a la entrada del instituto pudo distinguir a sus amigas.

-Buenos días chicas-dijo momoko con una sonrisa en su rostro

-buenos días- respondieron las demás

-oye momo puedes explicarme algo de mate el viernes?, necesito estudiar- pregunto miyako

-lo siento miyako pero no puedo tengo visitas y mama hará una cena, lo siento- dijo momoko

- no te preocupes le pediré a alguien más que me ayude a estudiar- dijo miyako con una sonrisa

-Bunny que haces?-pregunto kaoru al verla escribir en una pequeña libreta quien sabe qué cosa

-muy pronto lo sabrán- respondió con una sonrisa ladina

Ring….. Ring…..

-es mejor que entremos- dijo akemi

-si- apoyaron la demás dirigiéndose al salón de clase

Al llegar momoko esquivo totalmente la mirada de brick, el cual la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura. Se sentó en su puesto y se dispuso a ignorarlo, porque ella sabía que si le prestaba atención le podía ir muy mal.

Kaoru por su parte se sentía algo incomoda, ella sabía que algo raro estaba sucediendo con su compañero de atrás, es decir Butch no estaba jugando con su cabello y eso si que es raro, se volteo para quedar de frente al chico y lo noto dormitando, se veía muy cansado pero aun así trataba de no cerrar los ojos o si no se metería en un gran problema con la profesora. Kaoru volvió a mirar hacia la profesora que en ese momento estaba de espaldas escribiendo quien sabe qué cosa en el pizarrón, arranco una hoja de su libreta, escribió algo en ella para luego pasársela a Butch. El chico agarro la hoja algo confundido y la abrió.

-"Que tienes? te sientes mal acaso?"- al leer eso una pequeña sonrisa se marco en su rostro, ya que para él era genial que la chica se preocupara por él. Agarro un bolígrafo y escribió en la hoja para luego pasársela a la chica.

-"Solo estoy algo cansado, no es nada, no te preocupes"- sonrojándose un poco kaoru volvió a escribir

-"me preocupo por que es raro verte así…. Por cierto cansado porqué?"- Butch rio un poco, kaoru si que era especial.

- "es solo que me quede entrenando hasta tarde para el partido que tendremos en dos semanas para poder pasar a las finales y creo que me pase Jejeje…"

-"pues no vuelvas a excederte así, haces que me preocupe, tonto"

-"lo siento, pero me alegra que te preocupes por mí, debería excederme más a menudo Jejeje"-su sonrojo creció más al leer eso, Butch si que estaba loco, según ella.

-"deja de decir estupideces…. Deberías dormir"

-"no puedo si me duermo tendré problemas y el entrenador no me dejara jugar si se entera que fui a dirección"

-"yo te cubriré… pon el libro como si estuvieras leyendo y… toma"-escribió la nota y se la paso junto con su mp3.

-"para que me das tu mp3?"

-"para que te relajes… ahora deja de escribir y duérmete de una vez"

-"gracias…."- kaoru sonrió al leer ese gracias de parte de aquel hiperactivo muchacho.

Las clases pasaron lentamente para los estudiantes pero por fin el ruido de la campana que indicaba el comienzo del receso les devolvió los ánimos.

Cierta oji cyan estaba recogiendo las cosas que se llevaría, se dirigió hacia Haru y se encaminaron hacia el patio para poder merendar con los demás, pero lo que no se esperaba era ver como cierta castaña se interponía en su camino mirando fijamente a haru.

-(Vaya, vaya, esto será interesante)- pensó Nicole al ver la mirada decidida que tenia akemi

-H-haru yo…-dijo akemi extendiéndole un bento, provocando la sorpresa de Nicole y del mismo haru que cogió la caja confundido. Nicole entendí la acción de la chica y quiso "intervenir"

-(espero que perdones algún día akemi) oh! Nos trajiste un bento, vamos haru hay que ir a comerlo y…- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa pero fue interrumpida por akemi

-NO!-grito akemi, haciendo sobresaltar a haru y hacer sonreír mas a Nicole- ese bento es solo para haru… además el no lo comerá contigo, lo comerá conmigo- dijo akemi con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un tierno puchero. El pobre haru no podía estar más confundido y porque no, también feliz al saber que akemi quería comer con el pero la situación era algo extraña.- vamos haru- dijo jalando al peli verde de la manga del saco del uniforme

-(Jejeje creo que esto será muy divertido… pero creo que necesitas más ayuda akemi-chan, estoy tan emocionada)-pensó Nicole sonriente

* * *

*Miércoles*

Todos estaban compartiendo el receso sentados en el lugar de las chicas hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa.

-Jejeje, si ese viaje fue muy divertido, verdad haru-chan?-dijo Nicole a haru con cara de enamorada fingida y mirando de reojo a akemi

-si, Jejeje, fue genial – dijo haru mirando con cariño a Nicole

Mientras que el ambiente entre Nicole y haru parecía un campo de primaveras para los demás solo había un ambiente lleno de sed de sangre gracias al aura maligna que crecía alrededor de akemi.

-haru-chan podríamos ir a pasear el viernes?, quiero conocer la ciu…- dijo Nicole con una sonrisa inocente muy fingida pero fue interrumpida por akemi que se levanto de la silla y con sus manos golpeo la mesa logrando que todos se tensaran.

-Haru me podrías ayudar a estudiar matemáticas el viernes?- pregunto akemi frunciendo el ceño y mirando fijamente a haru

-B-bueno la verdad se me da regular esa materia por qué no se lo pides mejor a brick, a él le va mejor que a mi…. Creo que a el no le molesta verdad brick?- dijo haru un poco nerviosos por la actitud de la oji ámbar

-B-bueno la verdad es que yo…- dijo brick pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por akemi.

-No!, yo quiero que tú me ayudes- dijo akemi haciendo un pucherito cosa que hubiera hecho que momoko se le lanzara encima pero por el aura que rodeaba a la chica prefirió quedarse quieta.

-está bien te ayudare… creo que el paseo quedara para otra ocasión Nicole- dijo haru viendo a Nicole

-no te preocupes- dijo Nicole sonriendo y mirando a akemi-(solo aguanta un poco mas akemi-chan)

-por cierto mañana tienen un partido después de clases verdad?-pregunto Bell para aplacar la tensión

-si, así es, ustedes asistirán?-pregunto blake viendo a las chicas

-si -dijeron todas sonriendo

-que bien, así podremos demostrar que somos los mejores-dijo brick mirando a blake, boomer y a haru.

-espero que no sean puras palabras y por favor no estorbes a los demás - dijo momoko con una sonrisa ladina mirando a brick quien la miro mal causando la risa de todos

-como podríamos perder si me tienen a mí como capitán. Soy asombroso- dijo brick vanagloriándose

-y modesto-dijo momoko sarcástica

-sí y eso también- dijo brick como si no hubiera notado el sarcasmo, haciendo que a todos les bajara una gotita estilo anime.

* * *

*jueves*

Todos los alumnos estaban animando al equipo de baloncesto que estaba ganando por tres puntos al equipo contrario. Las chicas estaban en las gradas junto con Butch y blitz mirando el juego.

-oigan donde esta akemi-chan?-pregunto Bell al no ver a la infantil chica

-no lo sé, no la he visto desde que salió del salón corriendo como si su vida dependiera de eso-dijo kaoru

-no es esa que esta haya?-pregunto blitz

-Oh por Dios!- dijeron todos al ver como se acercaba la oji ámbar, la chica traía un traje de porritas conformado por un pequeño top de tirantes gruesos que le llegaba por encima del ombligo de color blanco y en las orillas del top de color azul oscuro, además de llevar una falda tableada por un poco más arriba de la mitad del muslo de color azul oscuro y en las orillas de blanco y tenía una H de color negro en el centro del top que era resaltada por sus pechos.

La oji ámbar se abrió paso por las gradas causando que todos los estudiantes masculinos la miraran con corazones en los ojos, a medida que caminaba se podían escuchar murmullos como: "linda porrista, quieres salir conmigo", "creo que entrare al equipo, para poder tener una porrista así" o "akemi-sempai están guapa".

-(esto se pone cada vez mejor, si que tiene imaginación creo que debo de darle puntos por es)-pensó Nicole con una sonrisa

-akemi-chan?-pregunto bel desconcertada al ver a su amiga vestida así

-si?-pregunto inocente akemi

-porque te vestiste así?-pregunto bunny

-porque vine a animar a haru- respondió akemi como si hablara del clima

-a haru?-pregunto kaoru, Butch y blitz

-sip-dijo akemi con una sonrisa dejando a todos desconcertados-VAMOS HARU TU PUEDES!-grito akemi agitando unos pompones de color azul oscuro. Haru volteo al escuchar ese grito sorprendiéndose por lo que veía y sin pensarlo dos veces le dedico una gran sonrisa a akemi quien seguía animándolo moviendo sus pompones.- H-A-R-U HARU HARU HARU.

-VAMOS CHICOS-gritaron los demás. El partido concluyo con la victoria de los chicos quienes acabando el juego se dirigieron hacia sus amigos

* * *

*viernes*

-y así se hace, entendiste?-pregunto el peli verde a akemi

-nop… podrías repetirlo?-pregunto akemi con una dulce sonrisa

-pero te lo he repetido 10 veces con esta, además es lo último que te falta y se está haciendo tarde….- dijo haru con cansancio

-ya te quieres ir- dijo akemi con cara de borreguito a medio morir logrando en haru un gran sonrojo

-de acuerdo, pero pon atención si?- dijo haru resignado

-sip, te lo prometo…. Pero después me invitas un helado si?-dijo akemi sonriendo

-qué?-pregunto haru desconcertado

-sip?-pregunto de nuevo akemi poniendo sus manos en forma de plegaria y viéndolos con ojitos de borreguito

-de acuerdo-dijo él con una sonrisa

Al terminar de estudiar salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron hacia un puesto de helados, ya comprados sus helados se fueron a sentar en una banca del parque que se encontraba ahí cerca.

-oye puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo haru

-técnicamente ya lo hiciste- dijo riendo akemi

-que graciosa, pero es enserio puedo?-dijo haru

-claro, pregunta lo que quieras-dijo akemi comiendo su helado de vainilla

-porque has actuado tan extraño esta semana?-pregunto viéndola fijamente

-bueno eso es porque….. es sobre algo que debo decirte-dijo akemi armándose de valor,(vamos akemi tu puedes, solo debes decirlo y ya)-bueno veras… y-yo.. T-tu me…Y-yo…-tartamudeo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular-permíteme un segundo- dijo contestando su celular-alo? , si , si, qué?-dijo akemi en shock por la noticia que le habían dicho en ese momento- si… entiendo… adiós-dijo mostrando en su cara un rastro de tristeza que no paso desapercibida por haru

-estas bien?-pregunto haru preocupado

-si, estoy bien, sobre lo que te iba a decir… lo siento pero debo irme otro dia será- dijo akemi y sin más se lanzo a correr en dirección a su casa.

* * *

-ya llegue!- grito momoko al entrar a su casa

-bienvenida hija, como te fue en el instituto?- pregunto su madre

-muy bien mama, creo que ya tienes listo todo para hoy…-dijo momoko al ver la mesa arreglada

-si así es, tu padre llamo y dijo que llegaría con su jefe y el hijo de este- dijo su madre- será mejor que te vayas a arreglar

-si mama… aunque a un no estoy feliz de que ese chico se quede aquí- dijo momoko en forma de reproche

-oh vamos solo será por este fin de semana, hazlo por tu papa si?- dijo su madre

-de acuerdo subiré a cambiarme-dijo momoko subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Se cambio el uniforme y saco de su armario un short de jean, una blusa blanca con una corazón rosa en el medio, un poleron color piel y unas sandalias de tacón bajo de color blanco. Bajo a la primera plata y empezó a ayudar a su madre a terminar la cena, en ese momento el timbre sonó y momoko decidió ir a abrir.

-ya voy- dijo la pelirroja para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. Momoko estaba en un shock absoluto no podía creer lo que veía- P-pero, QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!.

Continuara…..

* * *

espero que les halla gustado

Reviews?


	9. Como fue que paso!: CONTEMOS UNA HISTOR

La contii: D

Chapter9: Como fue que paso?!: CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA parte 1

POV. Momoko

Estoy sentada en mi cama tratando de leer un manga shoujo, he llegado a la parte en donde el protagonista por fin se le va declarar a la protagonista, aunque en lo personal no me gusta mucho la protagonista porque es muy tímida es decir tiene a un chico lindo al frente y le da vergüenza verlo o hablarle, nunca lo entenderé.

¿Pero porque digo que estoy tratando de leerlo?, bueno eso es muy fácil de explicar, verán lo que pasa es que la cabeza de brick esta recostada en mi regazo, además de que está jugando con mi linda cinta roja, se los puedo jurar parece un gatito jugando con estambre, hasta parece inofensivo, aunque yo no estoy tan confiada, es decir ese gatito puede terminar siendo un león así que es mejor dejarlo en paz, no me quiero arriesgar. Sé lo que se están preguntando ¿Qué hace brick encima de mi?, ¿Que hace brick en mi casa a las 11 pm? O ¿Qué hago despierta a esta hora?, bueno para poder aclarar sus dudas responderé las preguntas de la última a la primera. Comencemos.

¿Qué hago despierta a esta hora?, eso es fácil de responder, solo son dos sencillas razones: 1) como hoy es viernes, mañana no habrá clases es por eso que quise aprovechar ese detalle para poder leer unos mangas que tenía pendiente, porque sí, yo clasifico mis mangas y mi tiempo para leerlos, aunque no lo crean soy muy ordenada, 2) aunque quisiera dormir no podría porque como dije antes brick está jugando con mi cinta y eso se debe a que no tiene sueño por lo tanto si él no se duerme yo tampoco podre dormir de lo insoportable que se pondría.

Ahora para responder a las otras dos preguntas es necesario dar un viajecito al PASADO.

Flashback

-ya llegue!- grito momoko al entrar a su casa

-bienvenida hija, como te fue en el instituto?- pregunto su madre

-muy bien mama, creo que ya tienes listo todo para hoy…-dijo momoko al ver la mesa arreglada

-si así es, tu padre llamo y dijo que llegaría con su jefe y el hijo de este- dijo su madre- será mejor que te vayas a arreglar

-si mama… aunque a un no estoy feliz de que ese chico se quede aquí- dijo momoko en forma de reproche

-oh vamos solo será por este fin de semana, hazlo por tu papa si?- dijo su madre

-de acuerdo subiré a cambiarme-dijo momoko subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Se cambio el uniforme y saco de su armario un short de jean, una blusa blanca con una corazón rosa en el medio, un poleron color piel y unas sandalias de tacón bajo de color blanco. Bajo a la primera plata y empezó a ayudar a su madre a terminar la cena, en ese momento el timbre sonó y momoko decidió ir a abrir.

-ya voy- dijo la pelirroja para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla. Momoko estaba en un shock absoluto no podía creer lo que veía- P-pero, QUE HACES TU AQUÍ?!.

-oh! Así es como recibes a tus visitas, enana?-pregunto brick con una sonrisa ladina y mirada retadora

-no me vuelvas a llamar así en lo que te queda de existencia-dijo momoko en un tono siniestro asustando a su padre y a su amigo

-jeje… veo que ya se conocían- dijo el papa de momoko sonriendo de forma nerviosa

-pasen por favor-dijo la mama de momoko con una sonrisa

-sí, pasen- dijo momoko mirando a brick con una mirada retadora al igual que el a ella, hasta se podían apreciar rayos saliendo de sus ojos, haciendo que a los adultos les salieran un gotita estilo anime.

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa, los adultos trataban de conversar pero la tensión entre momoko y brick era tan grande que se podía ver con mucha claridad.

-(creo que fue mala idea sentarlos juntos)-pensó la mama de momoko con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

-B-bueno, mi nombre es Ruy Sato, soy muy amigo de tu padre y de verdad estoy muy feliz de compartir este rato con ustedes- dijo el padre de brick extendiendo su mano en dirección a momoko

-es un placer conocerlo señor sato, me llamo momoko akatsutsumi-dijo momoko estrechando la mano con el padre de brick, el hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió levemente pero al instante formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-oh! A sí que tú eres momoko, ahora entiendo- dijo el padre de brick sonriendo, desconcertando un poco a momoko y haciendo que brick se tensara un poco

-a que se refiere?-pregunto la pelirroja

-bueno veras, lo que pasa es que bri..-dijo el padre de brick pero fue interrumpido por su hijo

-Señora akatsutsumi su comida es muy deliciosa, es usted una gran cocinera- dijo brick con una sonrisa nerviosa no podía permitir que su padre contara algo tan vergonzoso.

-oh! Haces que me sonroje, muchas gracias, la hice con mu…- dijo la mama de momoko pero fue interrumpida por su hija

-espera mama, el señor sato me iba a decir algo, continúe por favor- dijo momoko con una sonrisa

-jejej si bueno lo que yo iba a decir es que bri..- dijo el padre de brick pero fue interrumpido por su hijo

-mi papa no tiene nada que decirte, cierto padre- dijo el pelirrojo con tono siniestro, haciendo tensar un poco al hombre

-pero brick el es mi invitado y yo quiero que me diga todo lo que quiera decirme, prosiga por favor- dijo momoko con tono dulce MUY fingido, estaba de pie detrás de brick tapándole la boca para que no siguiera interrumpiendo, mientras brick se movía frenéticamente tratando de zafarse del agarre y mirando con horror a su padre.

-C-como decía es que brick me hablado mucho de ti…-dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras brick movía la cabeza en señal de negación tratándole de decir con la mirada "no digas nada"

-así? y qué clase de cosas?- dijo la pelirroja mirando a brick con una mirada de "espero que no haigas hablado mal de mí, porque te ira mal", haciendo palidecer un poco a brick al verla con cara de maniática. Pero momoko nunca se espero semejante respuesta

-bueno el me dijo que eras muy bonita e inteligente y que a pesar de que llevara unas pocas semanas de conocerte, tu le gustas mucho…..-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, dejando impactada a la pelirroja y a un pelirrojo mas rojo que un tomate. Poco a poco momoko fue soltando el agarre ya que aun estaba procesando la información, por otra parte brick miro hacia su padre y los padres de momoko que lo veían con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que les parecía muy graciosa la situación.

-D-donde E-está el B-baño?- tartamudeo el pelirrojo. El pobre no podía hablar bien de la vergüenza

-s-subiendo las escaleras, al lado de una puerta rosa-dijo la señora akatsutsumi tratando de contener la risa, brick al terminar de escuchar la información que necesitaba corrió escalera arriba como si su vida dependiera de ello, aun que en este caso era su dignidad por así decirlo, al encontrar el baño se adentro en el de un portazo. El ruido fue tan fuerte que logro sacar a momoko de su shock emocional, volteo mirando de un lado a otro buscando al lindo pelirrojo, pero no lo encontró.

-hija…-dijo el padre de momoko haciendo que ella lo mirara- … esta en el baño.

-gracias…-dijo momoko antes de salir corriendo en dirección al baño.

-ay… esta juventud de ahora-dijo el padre de momoko haciendo que los otros adultos rieran, luego de eso comenzaron a charlar y a terminar la cena.

Momoko estaba enfrente de la puerta del baño preguntándose qué es lo que le iba a decir al pobre pelirrojo el cual de seguro se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Tocó la puerta y ni un solo ruido salió, volvió a tocar y sucedió lo mismo, volvió a tocar y nada y ya se estaba cabreando.

-Brick abre la puerta ahora- ordeno momoko ya rabiosa por la actitud cobarde del pelirrojo

-B-brick no está deja tu mensaje después del tono Bip….- se oyó adentro del baño

-de acuerdo si no sales ahora mismo, iré a buscar las llaves y te sacare yo misma- dijo momoko con un tic en la ceja derecha de la rabia que le dio por escuchar la estupidez que dijo el pelirrojo. Espero unos cuantos minutos y no se escuchaba nada ya harta de esperar decidió ir por la llave del baño pero al momento de dar un paso la puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco dejando ver a un guapo chico pelirrojo con un gran sonrojo adornando su cara sin embargo sus ojos no se podían ver ya que su cabello los cubría, pero aun así no le quitaba ese aire de tierno que tenía en esos momentos. Momoko al verlo así no pudo evitar sonrojarse es decir el chico ya de por si era MUY lindo y ahora con esa carita de avergonzado se veía más lindo, si es que eso se podía.

La pelirroja se acerco a él aun con un sonrojo en su cara, le quito la gorra que él nunca se quitaba para poder llamar su atención cosa que funciono, ella se la puso en su cabeza en la misma forma en la que él se la pone: al revés, tapando así su pequeña cinta roja, El la quedo viendo raro aun sin perder ese tono rojizo que tenía en sus mejillas por la vergüenza que tuvo momentos atrás. Ella poso sus suaves y delicadas manos en el rostro del pelirrojo quien se sonrojo más, lo miro por unos cuantos minutos y sin más poso sus labios en los de el dejándolo sorprendido. Poco a poco brick fue correspondiendo el beso tomándola de cintura y apegándola más a él, mientras que momoko deslizaba sus manos desde el rostro del pelirrojo hasta sus cabellos, empezando a jugar con esas hebras pelirrojas, luego de un tiempo tuvieron la necesidad de tomar aire y se fueron separando con lentitud ya que ninguno de los dos quería separarse.

-tú.. Tú también me gustas mucho- dijo momoko jadeante y sonrojada. Sin quitar la posición en la que se encontraban.

-me alegra que mis sentimientos sean correspondidos….-dijo brick posando su frente en la de ella-… sé que es muy pronto para decir… te amo…ya que para ello necesito estar seguro de que lo siento…-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que ella asintiera dando a entender de que ella también estaba de acuerdo, después de todo solo llevaban poco tiempo de conocerse-…pero… tu me darías la oportunidad de conocerte?-pregunto brick mirando fijamente a momoko

-claro que si… semáforo con patas- respondió momoko con una sonrisa traviesa contagiando a brick quien puso una sonrisa similar

-tan linda como siempre- dijo brick

-etto.. chicos me alegra que se lleven "bien"….- dijo la mama de momoko con una sonrisa picara al ver los en esa manera es decir momoko con sus manos en los cabellos de brick y el abrazándola por la cintura, pero ellos ni siquiera se inmutaron por eso solo la voltearon a ver.

- si señora nos llevamos muy "bien"- dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa ladina

-bueno..Jejeje venía a decirte brick que tu padre se acabo de ir ya que se le adelanto el vuelo y por eso no se despidió- dijo la madre de momoko con una sonrisa

-mmm ya veo… por cierto donde voy a dormir?- pregunto brick con una sonrisa amable

-pues como la habitación de huéspedes esta inhabilitada por el momento dormirás en el cuarto de momoko espero que no te moleste- respondió señora con una sonrisa, haciendo que la sonrisa de brick hiciera más grande.

-no se preocupe no me molesta en lo absoluto- dijo un sonriente pelirrojo

Fin de flash back

Luego de eso entramos en mi habitación y nos que damos hablando, luego de un tiempo el solo se recostó en mis piernas y comenzó a jugar, y eso fue lo que paso.

-oye, rosita ya terminaste?-pregunto brick con cara de aburrimiento

-si ya termine- mentí descaradamente pero es que lleva como media hora preguntándome lo mismo.

-Genial, me cuentas una historia?- me pregunto alegre

-una historia?, te refieres a un cuento?- pregunte, de acuerdo este chico si que es una caja de sorpresa

-sí, un cuento para dormir-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Brick no eres un niño de 5 años-dije reprochándole su actitud

-oh vamos, los cuentos para dormir nunca pasan de moda y yo quiero escuchar uno ahora…-dijo haciendo un pucherito adorable, me dieron ganas de tirármele encima se los juro.-… ya veo no sabes crear cuentos

-bueno Dios de los cuentos porque no te inventas uno tu y me lo cuentas a mi-dije un poco enojada

-ya no te pongas así-dijo irguiéndose para quedar sentado en mi cama- yo relatare el cuento

-de acuerdo te escucho- dije poniendo una almohada en su regazo para poder acostarme

-bien… había una vez una hermosa niña de unos 10 años de cabello naranja que le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda y que lo tenía recogido en una coleta a medio lado además de que poseía unos lindos ojos de color rojo….

(Inicio del Cuento de Brick)

La niña vivía en una cabaña situada al lado de un rio que al cruzarlo podía observarse con claridad un inmenso bosque.

*interrupción de momoko*

-y donde estaban sus padres- pregunte muy interesada, parecía una niñita

-ella vivía sola porque sus padres desaparecieron por un hechizo, ahora déjame continuar-dijo serio. Yo solo pude asentir dándole a entender de qué podía continuar.

(Volviendo a la historia de brick)

la niña después de recoger un poco de agua del rio se adentro a su cabaña, cuando bajo el balde de agua pudo notar un brillo de color rosa proveniente del agua que había recogido y como la curiosidad le gano metió sus manitas en el agua sacando de esta una canica de color rosa….

Una semana había pasado desde que la niña encontró aquella canica. La niña se encontraba mirando por la ventana el hermoso paisaje y pensando en donde podrían estar sus padres, ya que los extrañaba mucho y…

*interrupción de momoko*

-espera un minuto me acabo de dar cuenta de algo- dije

-y que es?-pregunto alzando una ceja expresando confusión

-a un no me has dicho el nombre de la niña-dije con tono de sabelotodo

-Bueno ella se llama… Etto..mer-mermelada?, eso se llama mermelada-dijo primero con un tono de confusión para después cambiarlo por uno de satisfacción

-mermelada? En serio brick?-dije con cara de estas loco

-oye es mi historia y yo le pongo los nombres a mis personajes- dijo con un pequeño puchero

-de acuerdo, continua –dije

(Volviendo a la historia de brick)

Mermelada estaba muy triste y quería encontrar a sus padres pero no sabía cómo…

-desearía poder encontrarlos- dijo mermelada mirando fijamente la canica que tenía entre sus manos, de repente la canica comenzó a brillar, mermelada abrió sus ojos por la impresión. La canica comenzó a flotar y a brillar mas fuerte haciendo que mermelada cerrara sus ojos. Cuando el brillo ceso mermelada fue abriendo sus ojitos poco a poco pero luego los abrió con intensidad al ver a la persona que estaba delante de ella.-Qui-quien en eres tú?-pregunto mermelada sorprendida

-soy tu hada madrina- respondió una chica de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas que tenía una blusa verde de hombros caídos y short color rosa pálido que tenia a un lado un trozo de tela del mismo color de la blusa que le llegaba a los tobillos y que parecía media falda, además de llevar unas alas de mariposa verde claro con muchos brillos -mi nombre es kaoru y estoy aquí porque pediste un deseo- dijo la morena señalando la canica que tenia la niña en las manos

-mi deseo?... eso quiere decir que me llevaras con mis padres?-pregunto mermelada con una sonrisa

-así es…- dijo kaoru haciendo que la sonrisa de mermelada creciera-…pero para ello tendrás que recorrer un camino muy largo en el cual tal vez te encuentres con seres extraños y fantásticos… aun sabiendo todo esto quieres ir?-pregunto kaoru con seriedad mirando a la niña la cual puso una cara sumamente decidida.

-si quiero ir- dijo mermelada igual de seria que kaoru haciendo que la aludida sonriera

-Bien.. Entonces andando.-dijo la morena con una sonrisa amable

Mermelada se acerco a un armario y se dispuso a cambiarse sus ropas, poniéndose un corset blanco con cordones negros y una falda roja, luego saco una caperuza de color rojo y la amarro alrededor de su cuello.

-Vamos- dijo mermelada antes de salir de la cabaña acompañada del hada azabache

Continuara…..

* * *

espero que les halla gustado

Reviews?


	10. Contemos una historia parte 2

La contii: D

Chapter10: Como fue que paso?!: CONTEMOS UNA HISTORIA parte 2

POV Brick

Estoy contando el cuento que me acabo de inventar y nunca vi a momoko tan concentrada en algo es decir está prestando total atención a lo que digo y eso es genial a pesar de que ella fue la que dijo que no me comportara como un niño de 5 años y ahora mírenla está ahí observándome y escuchándome con suma atención, se que aunque ella no lo quiera admitir tiene mucha curiosidad de saber sobre como transcurrirá mi súper cuento de dormir.

POV normal

-oye Brick y que paso con mermelada?- pregunto momoko sacando a brick de sus pensamientos

-así, por donde iba?-pregunto brick

-ibas por donde mermelada se va con el hada- respondió momoko con una sonrisa

-oh! Claro…. Mermelada salió de la cabaña acompañada del hada…..

(Volviendo a la historia de brick)

-y ahora a donde vamos?-pregunto mermelada

-no tengo idea- dijo kaoru haciendo que mermelada se cayera hacia atrás

-espera, como que no sabes por dónde ir?-pregunto mermelada con un tic en la ceja izquierda

-lo que pasa es que para llegar a donde están tus padres tienes que encontrar el camino correcto y yo no sé cual es-dijo kaoru como si hablara del clima

-entonces si no sabes porque camino ir para que me trajiste a la profundidad del bosque?!-grito furiosa mermelada

-porque necesitas encontrar al ser más puro y noble el único que sabe cuál es el camino correcto….. Debes encontrar a… el conejo blanco- dijo kaoru con un poco de misterio

-y donde lo encuentro?-pregunto mermelada

-no tengo idea- respondió kaoru tranquilamente haciendo que mermelada cayera hacia atrás

-pero al menos sabes algo de el?-pregunto mermelada levantándose del suelo

-Bueno… cuenta la leyenda que el conejo blanco solo se les aparece a mujeres lindas en ropa interior…-dijo kaoru con tranquilidad.

(Interrupción de momoko)

-Como que en ropa interior?!-grito momoko sonrojada por semejante ocurrencia de brick

-oye yo no tengo la culpa de que el conejo sea un pervertido-dijo brick algo ofendido

-claro que la tienes, es tu personaje-dijo momoko más calmada pero aun sonrojada

-no es mi culpa, el conejo es así de nacimiento créeme- dijo brick

-de acuerdo prosigue- dijo momoko

-como decía….

(Volviendo a la historia de brick)

-¿QUEE?!-grito mermelada por semejante información- pero cómo es posible que el ser más puro y noble sea un conejo pervertido?!- grito mermelada sonrojada

-lo que pasa es que el conejo blanco se muestra tal cual como es, es por eso que es el ser más puro de este bosque-dijo kaoru con un dedo arriba y en una pose de "soy muy sabia".

-bueno ahora la pregunta es quien se quitara la ropa?-pregunto mermelada con signos de interrogación.

5 minutos después

-NIÑA DEL DEMONIO VEN A DESAMARRARME AHORA!-grito kaoru enojada amarrada con las manos atrás a un árbol y en ropa interior-Y DE DONDE RAYOS CONSEGUISTE UNA CUERDA?!

-eso es kaoru sigue gritando para atraer la atención del conejo-dijo mermelada quien se encontraba de pie en la rama del árbol donde kaoru estaba amarrada.

-OYE DESDE CUANDO ESTAS HAY?!, DEVUELME MI ROPA Y DESATAME AHORA!-grito kaoru con cara de maniática estaba muy enojada.

-pero kaoru, tu dijiste que el conejo solo se le aparecía a mujeres lindas en ropa interior-dijo mermelada con tranquilidad

-Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CONMIGO?!-grito kaoru

-pues lo que pasa es que tú eres muy linda, claro que yo también lo soy -dijo mermelada bajando del árbol para quedar enfrente de kaoru-pero si comparamos tu anatomía con la mía está más que claro quién es la mujer-dijo mermelada agarrado los pechos de kaoru la cual estaba más roja que un tomate.

-deja de tocarme!-dijo kaoru sonrojada

-oye sí que las tienes grandes!-dijo mermelada aun tocando los pecho del hada y haciendo caso omiso a lo que kaoru dijo.

-Su-Suéltame!-dijo kaoru mas roja de lo que ya estaba

-bueno, el punto aquí es que tu serás mejor carnada que yo-dijo mermelada dejando por fin a kaoru- así que tu tranquila y yo nerviosa- dijo mermelada para ocultarse detrás del árbol

-como que tranquila?!, ven acá niña y desá….- dijo kaoru pero dejo de hablar al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de los arbustos que tenia al frente.

Y de repente de los arbustos salió un chico de cabello negro y ojos de un hermoso verde oscuro, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca manga larga arremangada, corbata verde algo floja, zapatos negros, y un sombrero negro del cual sobresalían dos lindas orejas blancas, largas y peludas de conejo.

El chico al ver a kaoru se sorprendió de lo linda que era, pero en unos cuantos segundos cambio esa cara de sorpresa por una coqueta asustando un poco a kaoru.

El chico o más bien conejo blanco se iba acercando lentamente a kaoru sin quitar esa sonrisa coqueta que tenía plasmada en su rostro. Kaoru al ver que poco a poco se iba acortado la distancia entre ellos empezó a patalear y a tratar de desamarrarse pero el amarre era muy fuerte.

-(maldita mocosa, si ese pervertido me hace algo juro que me las pagara)-pensó kaoru aun pataleando como forma de defesa-mermelada desátame ahora- susurro kaoru

-espera, esto se está poniendo bueno- susurro la niña como respuesta

El conejo blanco hizo un movimiento rápido quedando arrodillado en frente de kaoru quien se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca.

-eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida- dijo el conejo sonriendo de lado

-a-aléjate de mí-dijo kaoru mas pálida que la leche

-oye conejo-dijo mermelada saliendo de su escondite, llamando la atención del conejo

-dime… que se te ofrece- dijo el conejo acariciando una mejilla de una kaoru muy sonrojada y mirando atentamente a la niña

-te gusta mi hada madrina?-pregunto mermelada un poco sonrojada por la posición que el conejo había adoptado en tan solo unos segundos, es decir el conejo tenía una pierna en medio de las de kaoru y la otra aun lado de la pierna izquierda además de que tenía una mano en la cadera del hada y la otra en la mejilla.

-sí, mucho ¿porque?-pregunto el conejo

-que te parece si hacemos un trato-dijo la niña de la caperuza

-qué clase de trato?-pregunto el conejo

-antes de decirte primero contéstame algo-dijo la niña pelirroja- tu sabes cuál es el camino correcto para llegar a donde están mis padres?

-y en donde están tus padres?-respondió el conejo con otra pregunta

-en el reino de nubes de azúcar-respondió kaoru aun sonrojada por la posición y la cercanía

-mmmm si claro yo sé cómo llegar- dijo el conejo- ahora cual es el trato?- volvió a preguntar el conejo

-bueno, el trato es…. que si tú me llevas a nubes de azúcar puedes hacer lo que quieras con kaoru-respondió la niña como si hablara del clima

-OYE COMO QUE PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA CONMIGO?!-grito kaoru

-trato hecho- dijo el conejo sonriendo-por cierto.. Puedo empezar ahora?

-nop… tendrás derecho después de que estemos en nubes de azúcar-dijo la niña

-por favor solo una probadita ¿sí?-dijo el chico poniendo ojitos de perrito a medio morir

-de acuerdo que sean solo tres minutos- dijo la niña con gran sonrisa dejando a la vista su blanca dentadura

-Gracias…itadakimasu!-dijo el conejo mirando a kaoru con una sonrisa ¿inocente?

-Q-que quieres d-decir con itada…-dijo kaoru pero fue interrumpida por el conejo que literalmente se la estaba comiendo… a besos.

Kaoru fue correspondiendo el beso poco a poco dejándose llevar por esos labios tan dulces que tenia aquel conejo pervertido, con suavidad el hada fue subiendo sus brazos hasta enredarlos alrededor del cuello del guapo conejo blanco haciendo que él se sorprendiera un poco ya que no pensó que ella le correspondería. El conejo rozo su lengua suavemente con el labio inferior de kaoru pidiendo permiso de entrar a explorar la cavidad de la chica, kaoru al captar el mensaje fue abriendo su boca lenta y tortuosamente según la perspectiva del conejo, cuando por fin abrió la boca lo suficiente para que la lengua del conejo entrara este no lo dudo ni dos segundos haciendo que sus lenguas realizaran un baile candente…. Pero como lastimosamente se necesita el oxigeno para vivir tuvieron que separarse, claro que lo hacían leeeentaaameeente, hasta que por fin quedaron frente a frente, en donde se podía observar a un conejo sonriente y a un hada muy sonrojada.

-Y que te pareció?-pregunto la niña con una sonrisa

-fue el mejor dulce que he probado- respondió el conejo sonriéndole a la niña

- bueno kaoru ya te puedes cambiar- dijo mermelada desatando a kaoru y entregándole la ropa sin embargo cuando esta estuvo libre le dio un buen golpe a "la niña del demonio" dejándole la frente roja del golpe y un pucherito de dolor- porque me pegaste kaoru?-dijo mermelada con cascaditas en los ojos

-por amarrarme sin mi consentimiento además de que prácticamente me arrancaste la ropa- dijo kaoru frunciendo el ceño y comenzando a caminar hacia unos arbustos para poder cambiarse

-por cierto conejo- no puedo creer que de verdad te le aparezcas a la mujeres lindas en ropa interior, eres todo un pervertido- dijo mermelada regañando al chico-conejo quien la miraba confundido

-te equivocas yo no me le aparezco a la mujeres lindas en ropa interior- dijo el conejo algo ofendido por el hecho de ser llamado pervertido

-entonces ¿porque apareciste de repente?- pregunto mermelada con signos de interrogación en la cabeza

-¿a eso?, lo que pasa es que los gritos de tu hada se escucharon por todo el bosque y quise saber que era lo que pasaba, pero nunca me imagine encontrarme a una hermosa chica en ropa interior gritándole a la nada, fue una GRATA sorpresa- dijo el conejo resaltando aquella palabra

-A ahora entiendo- dijo la niña riendo un poco – y cómo te llamas?

-es cierto se me olvido presentarme, me llamo Butch es un placer- dijo el chico haciendo una leve reverencia

-y dime Butch hacia donde debemos ir?- pregunto mermelada

-bueno primero debemos pasar por el camino del sombrerero loco- dijo Butch

-bueno andando- dijo kaoru que ya se había terminado de vestir.

Los tres "chicos"…. De acuerdo la niña, el hada y el conejo caminaron, caminaron y caminaron….

-cuando vamos a llegar?!-pregunto enojada mermelada cansada de tanto "caminar" y es que ya llevaban como 1 hora "caminando" además de que ya habían salido de aquel bosque común para adentrarse a otro bosque un "poco" raro

- solo falta un poco para llegar- dijo Butch sonriendo

-¿porque rayos estoy caminando si yo puedo volar?!- pregunto una furiosa hada a una mermelada sonriente

-porque si yo camino y me canso tu también, no seré la única que se canse- respondió mermelada con una sonrisa de "yo soy superior a ti"

-¿pero cansada de qué?, tu ni siquiera estas caminando, Butch te está llevando en su espalda- dijo kaoru apuntando acusadoramente a la niña con su dedo

-oye ser cargada también cansa, ahora no te quejes y camina- dijo la niña con una sonrisa burlona

Kaoru iba a decirle unas buenas verdades a esa niñita pero de la nada apareció una sonrisa juguetona al frente de ellos, para después mostrar el rostro o más bien cabeza de un chico de cabello castaño y ojos amatistas pero lo que más asombro a los viajeros fueron esas inusuales orejas de gato que traía aquel ser misterioso.

Los chicos detuvieron su andar y observaron con curiosidad a él ser que tenían al frente.

-quien eres?-pregunto mermelada con un tono algo ¿ingenuo?

-Nya ~, soy el gato de Cheshire, pero pueden llamarme blitz- dijo el chico-gato apareciendo todo su cuerpo dejando a la vista esa cola típica de un gato que era del mismo color de su cabello.-y díganme a donde vaaaan?-pregunto sin quitar es sonrisa juguetona de su rostro.

-vamos a cruzar por el camino del sombrerero loco- respondió mermelada

-jejeje~ ya veo… y~ como para que van a cruzar por ahí~?-pregunto de nuevo el ser juguetón

-porque quiero encontrar a mis padres- respondió mermelada

- Nya~ y para que los quieres encontrar?, es decir sin padres no hay nadie que te reproche nada ¿no es así?-pregunto el gato

-aunque tengas razón, yo quiero encontrar a mis padres porque aun soy una niña y los necesito a mi lado- respondió mermelada algo enfadada por semejante pregunta

-ósea~ que si no fueras una niña, ¿no los buscariaaaaaas?-pregunto blitz muy sonriente por ver la cara de confusión de la niña pelirroja

-claro que si ellos son mis padres y yo quiero verlos y estar con ellos- dijo la niña muy molesta

-jejejej~ porque te enojas si eso es lo que acabas de decir…. Bueno en todo caso espero que les vaya bien con el sombrerero loco..- dijo el gato y sin más desapareció

-vaya… yo siempre había visto gatos sin sonrisa pero nunca había visto una sonrisa sin gato*-dijo mermelada para después hacerles señas a Butch de que continuara caminando

10 minutos después

Por fin habían llegado a un camino en donde había una mesa largaaaa con muchas sillas. Mermelada bajo de la espalda de Butch y camino en dirección a la mesa pero cuando iba a llegar un pocillo porcelana le paso por un lado de su rostro llegando a rosarlo.

Cuando los tres chicos llegaron a la gran mesa se quedaron mirando con atención como una liebre tiraba platos y pocillos por todo el lugar, pero con el chasquido de los dedos de la persona que estaba en la silla del medio se detuvo y fijo su mirado en los tres individuos delante de él

-oh! Mi señor tenemos tres invitados!- grito la liebre

-hazlos pasar-dijo la persona sentada en aquella mesa, llevaba puesto un saco azul oscuro con algunos parches de colores, una camisa blanca manga larga, una corbata roja , un pantalón amarillo con cuadros rojos y unos zapatos elegantes de color negro pero lo que más resaltaba era ese gran sombrero azul oscuro con unas cuantas cintas rojas y amarillas que tapaban su rostro.

Mermelada y los demás ya sentados en la mesa se dispusieron a ver a aquel chico que volteaba un pocillo en un pequeño plato y servía de una manera "algo" extraña una taza de té, pero mermelada al fijarse bien en el aspecto de aquel joven se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante. No era un chico, sino… UNA CHICA!.

Continuara…..

* * *

la frase que dice mermelada es una frase que decia Alicia de "Alicia en el pais de la maravillas"cuando miraba o se acordaba del gato cheshire

espero que les halla gustado

Reviews?


End file.
